Forget the Past
by Wicklowe
Summary: Isabelle is the unwanted, uneeded daughter of the Lord Ravensloft, a secluded fief near Scanra. Not being needed can make for a not-so-happy adolescence. When the Great Progress gives her a chance to leave, she takes it.
1. Isabelle

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to have them, Tammy's characters don't own them. *tear* Only the people and places you don't recognize belong to me.

****

A/N: Hiya! This is my first fic, so please, please, please R/R!! ^_^ Try and keep the flames to a minimum. Thanx! BTW, this is set during the the first year of the Great Progress in POTS. Unintentionally, this may contain some spoilers for Squire. You've been warned…=o)

****

Chapter One: Isabelle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isabelle backed away from her father's upraised hand, shielding herself from the oncoming blow. Her back hit the wall, and she cowered into the corner. It had been like this ever since she had returned from the convent. Her father had insisted that she come home instead of going to Corus to find a husband, claiming that no respectable man would marry his daughter. So, Isabelle had left her one-time friend, Evelyn, and returned to Ravensloft.

Jared of Ravensloft advanced on her, a menacing glint in his blue eyes. He yanked her arms away from her head and slapped her full across the face, leaving a mark. Isabelle cringed when her father struck her, hiding her tears, because she had learned long ago that crying would have gotten her worse. Her eyes were burning with tears, but she squeezed them shut against the next slap. But surprisingly, none came. She eased open one eye, and glanced cautiously up at her father. 

He had let her arms go, which were mottled with discolored bruises from previous beatings. Isabelle resisted the urge to rub her stinging cheek. Jared stared down at her for a moment, and then spoke in a cold, clipped voice. 

"When I send for you, I expect you to report to me promptly, not a quarter of an hour later."

Isabelle nodded mutely. She had a legitimate excuse, but she kept silent, knowing that her father liked feeling like he was overpowering her. 

"Next time something like this happens, you can expect to be confined to your room for a week," he went on, acting as if he had never hit her. It always happened this way.

She nodded again.

"A response!" her father roared.

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly.

"What I wanted to discuss with you is that the Great Progress will be stopping here on it's way back to the capital. You do know what that is, correct?"

She knew, all right. It was all the castle servants had been talking about for the last month. "Yes, sir."

Jared continued, "I have been told it will be here in less than a week. I expect you to dress and act appropriately while we are housing their Majesties here."

"Yes, sir." She felt like a parrot.

"Leave me now. Go to your room. No supper for you."

Isabelle crept toward the door, and slipped out, feeling her father's hateful glare boring into her back. 

As soon as she was out of sight of her father's study, Belle, as Evelyn had called her, glanced around to make sure no servants were near. If they were, they had surely overheard their overlord's outburst, and would no doubt send Belle to her room if they saw her. There were none, and she instinctively ran to one of the lesser-used servants' entrance. She scrambled outside, shutting the door quietly behind her. 

__

That man doesn't have the right to call himself my father, she wailed to herself, _much less a lord. _

She hiked up her green skirt and ran for the stables. She was almost blinded by her unshed tears by the time she got there, but she knew where to go. She flew to the very back of the building, flung open the door to her stallion's box, and was immediately greeted with an enthusiastic whinney. (A/N: I dunno how the heck that is supposed to be spelled.) Belle had to smile-Demon always had a way of making her feel better.

__

Well, it's about time you came to give me my dinner, her stallion retorted. 

Demon's disposition couldn't have been any more different from Belle's. He was well named. Somehow the two got along. Belle thought a lot was due to the fact that she could sort of, well, talk with Demon. But not only Demon. The girl could communicate with all the creatures that lived in the nearby forest. Belle had no clue if she was crazy, but she was still glad about being able to. (A/N: She hasn't heard of Wild Magic, or the Wildmage. Yet. *grin*) 

Not trusting her voice, Belle only rubbed her face in Demon's warm mane.

__

The Bad Man hit you again, didn't he?, Demon questioned bluntly. _Your cheeks are wet, and your eyes are red. Just like yesterday._

Belle finally found her voice, and managed to croak out, "Yes, he hit me, but only because I didn't do as I was told. I deserved it."

__

You always say that. When you told your two-legger friend about how he beats you, even she said that it wasn't your fault. 

Belle was beginning to regret that she had gotten in the habit of telling her horse everything. When she did that with her old best friend, Evelyn had turned on her. Belle hadn't had a friend since then, except Demon. She had had a hard time trusting anyone since Evelyn, and she thought she had good reason.

"Listen, Demon," Belle said brightly, trying to lighten the mood, "that's over now. And guess what? The Great Progress is stopping here in a week! Just think, we'll get to see the royal family! I might even get to meet a young man!" she continued with false excitement.

Unfortunately, her horse was not fooled. _Don't make me kick you. I've done it before, and I will do it again. _(A/N: Does that sound like someone? *cough* Cloud *cough*)

Belle had to grin. Maybe there was some good in housing the Great Progress for a few days. Maybe it would bring change. Ravensloft was getting boring. Belle needed a change. A break in her endlessly cycling routine. One that consisted of getting abused daily by her father. The beatings were usually no more than a slap or another bruise. She could handle that. The problem was that Belle couldn't see any end in sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Sorry I didn't get around to describing what Belle looks like. I just couldn't find the right place. I promise to get it in next chapter! But anywayz, what did you think???? I will luv you forever if you review!! As always, ideas and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. And flame if you must…J 

Goddess Bless!

~IrishRose~


	2. The Great Progress

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: So far, only Isabelle, Jared, Demon, and Ravensloft are mine. The rest of Tammy's characters are very upset that they haven't been included in the story. 

****

A/N: Wow, another chappie! I promise to tell you what Belle looks like now! I'll try not to make her seem too perfect. It's just that I feel bad about giving her no friends. *sniff, sniff* The plot is coming, I swear! ;) Anyway, thank you soooooo much to my reviewers, Larzdinn, Keita and M'cha Araem!!!!!!! There's notes for you at the bottom. Enjoy! =D 

****

Chapter Two: The Great Progress

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After feeding Demon his dinner and giving the stallion a thorough grooming, Belle glanced outside at the gathering twilight. She sighed. If she didn't get back to the castle soon, her nanny, Marcia, would have her hide. Literally. Marcia had hit her on as many occasions as her father had. In addition to that, the verbal abuse coming from her nurse's mouth was usually much worse than that from her father's. 

The whole reason that Belle had Marcia as her ill-tempered caretaker was that she had no mother. Of course, she supposed she had one once, because before she went to the convent, up until she was almost five, she had seen several paintings around the castle depicting a much younger Lord Jared with a golden-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Belle always there was a slight resemblance between her and the lady in the picture, but the girl also knew that she had none of the classic, clean features that the lady did. (A/N: I'll tell you what she looks like later in the chapter.) Only by the facts that her father had his arm around the lady in most pictures, and that he was always smiling could she presume that the woman was her mother. The paintings had been taken down soon after Belle turned five. Belle didn't know what had happened to her. She had no childhood memories or snuggling on her mother's lap, or even her father's for that matter. There was not a single time that Belle could recall when her father was happy to see her, or that he had even smiled, except when the taxes came in. 

So Belle could only assume that the female was her mother. Marcia wouldn't tell her a thing. The only dialouge she had with Marcia was usually one-sided; the older woman throwing insults at the young lady, and the young lady nodding silently. 

Belle thought she didn't even _need_ a nanny. For Mithros' sake, she was sixteen! Most girls her age were already looking for a husband, whereas she didn't even have any friends besides a horse. 

(DEMON'S POV)

Demon could tell that his mistress was starting to get lost in her thoughts again, and he knew that if she didn't get back to the big building soon, she would get in trouble again with the Bad Man. 

__

Humans, he thought with a snort, _most of them can't even take care of themselves._ (A/N: Isn't it weird how Demon's and Belle's thoughts totally rival each other?!)

(NORMAL POV)

Belle felt a gentle nip on her elbow, and then a warm mass pressing into her back. It was Demon's way of telling her that she needed to get moving. She had only been able to stay out this long because her father had cancelled her dinner. Because he did, Belle didn't have to worry about being in her room when the dinner bell rang. Her father didn't even let her eat in the dining hall with him and any other visiting nobles. 

Belle turned around to give Demon a good-bye hug, brushed the hay out of her skirt, and stepped out into the now-dark courtyard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five minutes later, Belle slipped into her room. The only reason she had a decently-sized room, and not one in the servants' quarters, was because there were none left. She let her gaze slid over the familiar surroundings, and then flopped onto her bed, heaving a deep sigh. 

Suddenly, her door flew open, and in marched a tall white-haired woman with a long face and a beaky nose. Marcia. Behind her was a younger servant who was carrying several pitchers that were steaming.

"Time for your bath, Isabelle," Marcia announced, like she was a little child. She was the only one who ever called her by her real name, aside from Demon. The younger servant hurried to the privy, staggering under the weight of the pitchers, where her bathtub awaited. Belle heard the water sloshing against the sides as she filled the tub.

"Come on, now, girl!" Marcia exclaimed shrilly. "Strip, and get into that tub! Jane will help you wash your hair." 

With that proclamation, she spun on her heel and stomped out the door, slamming the door in her wake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the water began to get chilly, Belle lifted herself out of the tub, and stood there dripping, waiting for her robe. When it was draped around her slender frame, she hiked it up to keep it from dragging in the dirty bath water, and stepped out of the tub. Jane directed her to a chair, took a towel, and began drying her hair. (A/N: Did they even have towels??)

After a few minutes: "There you are milady. Do you need any help dressing for bed?"

"No, Jane, thank you. You can leave now."

The girl nodded, curtsied, and left.

After slipping her nightgown over her head, Belle walked to one of the cherry bureaus that had a mirror attached to it, and studied her reflection.

The girl she saw in the mirror had long blonde hair that tumbled over her shoulders, tousled from being dried with a towel. An ivory complexion would have been flawless, if not for the freckles dusting her nose and rosy cheeks-"fairy's dust", Evelyn had called them. The feature that did look most like the woman in the old paintings was her eyes. They were the color of sapphires, with long dark lashes framing them. Then her gaze slid down to her lips. They were full and naturally rosy, but Belle had no care to examine her lips. It wasn't like she was going to be using them at all. (A/N: I dunno where that came from…it just popped out!)

Belle sighed again, and made her way toward her bed. She flipped back the covers, and crawled in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(FOUR DAYS LATER)

Belle picked at the porridge Jane had brought her for breakfast, gazing longingly out the window. All she wanted to do today was go visit Demon and ride him into the forest, and try and forget there was ever a place called Ravensloft.

"Oh yes, milday, I forgot to tell you that Lord Jared wants to see you in his study at the eight bell," said Jane. (A/N: Get it? It means eight o'clock in the morning.)

"Thank you, Jane." she replied absentmindedly. Just then she had been thinking about chucking her porridge out the window, just to see what would happen.

The maid curtsied, and headed for the door. 

__

Goddess, I wonder what he wants now, she thought tiredly. She couldn't recall anything she's done wrong today. How could she? It wasn't even noon yet. The last four days had been a living hell for her. Then all of a sudden she remembered. _The Great Progress! He's probably going to give me another lecture on behavior. _Belle could practically recite the speech in her head right now, that was how many times she had heard it. 

After about half an hour of trying to convince herself to eat breakfast, she gave up and walked towards her father's study. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she knocked on the door to the study she heard a "Come in."

She took a deep breath, telling herself that there was no reason to be so nervous. Despite her efforts, she could feel herself trembling as she stepped inside the large door. It was hard not to be apprehensive when every time she went in there, she came out with another bruise.

"We can expect the Great Progress to arrive here sometime this afternoon," Jared said as he looked down his nose at her."

__

So I was right.

"I do not know exactly what time they will be here, but they will be parading through the town first, and no doubt we will be able to hear the crowds. The sentries will also be on the lookout. You are to wait in your room until I send your nurse for you. You will join me in greeting the royal family and at dinner for the next two days. I expect you to dress and behave accordingly, especially towards any of the young men you might meet. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," she muttered. She didn't like that last comment about the young men.

He's probably going to try and marry me off to some baron's son as soon as he can, she thought disgustedly. She had no interest in boys whatsoever, and she was _not_ eager to marry one. If she did eventually marry, no doubt the only reason for it would be to get hold of her dowry. And she did have a rather large sum of money to offer her betrothed.

Her father went on, "Any breach of those rules will get that horse of your given up for dog meat."

__

That got her attention. _So much_ _for resisting marriage,_ she grumbled to herself. She could also feel some of the fear leaving her. 

The words were on her tongue before she could call them back. "What if I don't like any of the young men I see during the next two days?" The moment she heard how sassy the words had sounded, she cringed.

"I don't care what you or do not like, you little wench!" her father bellowed. Moving faster than she cared to gauge, her father grabbed her shoulder in a bone-breaking grip. "You will do as I tell you whether you like it or not!" And with that, he pushed her, hard, until her back was flat against the wall. 

Belle could feel the fright coming back full speed now. 

"I-I…," she couldn't quite get the words out, she was shaking so badly. "I didn't m-mean it that way-"

"You're damn right you didn't, you little scoundrel." His face was inches from hers. He slowly lifted his head and glared down at her threateningly, an evil glint in his eyes. 

Before Belle knew what was happening, he has slapped her so hard across the face that she staggered backward. She lifted her own hand to her face, but, with a vengeance, her father yanked the hand away and slapped her again.

After a moment of silence, he pointed toward the door, and said dangerously, "Get out."

Belle almost tripped on her hem as she hastened to do as her father said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(LATER THAT DAY)

As Belle stood by her father, waiting for the Great Progress to make it's way through the town, she could see the streets that crisscrossed through the village. Cats and dogs, and eve mice, had lined the streets along with the village citizens. She also noticed that the birds and squirrels in the nearby trees were much louder than usual. She could just make out what some of the birds were screeching.

"It is good to have you here, wing-sister!"

"Welcome! Welcome!"

"Come visit us soon!"

She didn't know who they were calling to, but if she listened carefully, she could also hear a cool, clear voice answering them.

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful welcome! I'll try to speak to some of you soon…" and then the voice seemed to be carried away on the wind. When it spoke again, Belle tried to trace the voice to its owner.

After a moment, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bright flash of copper, and she turned her head to it. 

Near the middle of the procession, riding effortlessly next to a very tall man-from what she could tell, as he was on a horse too-was a smoky-haired young woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Sound like somebody??? Hehehe. *grin* I hope you liked it! ^_^ Let me know what you think of Belle now that you know what she looks like. Do you think I need to up the rating to PG-13 for the violence? Pleeeeeeeze R/R!!!! Oh, and I'm leaving for the beach this Saturday, so I won't be able to update until the following Sunday. I'll try and get another chappie up before then!

****

Thanx to:

Larzdinn: Blueberry jello!!!! I love jello…maybe too much. =^) Thanx for reading! I hope you liked this chapter!! 

****

Keita: Hehehe, I never thought of Demon that way!! ^_^ Perfect description! I have to say, I had absolutely no intention of making my fic this sad! I almost cried when I read it over before I posted it! I think I'm getting into this waaaaaay too much…;) 

****

M'cha Araem: *blushes madly* Wow! It's _very_ nice to know you like my fic that much! I hope you liked this chapter-I promise the plot is coming…somewhere…=P

Thanx for reviewing!!!!

Cheers,

~IrishRose~


	3. Meet the Wildmage and the Storkman

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: It's short and sweet-I don't own 'em, so don't sue me. 

****

A/N: Hi again!! Thank you soooooooo much to all of my reviewers-as usual, notes are at the bottom! BTW, I think I'm going for the record for most A/Ns in one chapter. ^_^ Oh, and when an animal is talking, these little thingies will be around it:*blah blah. Sry if that makes things more confusing, but I was confusing myself!! I switch POVs a lot in this chapter, but I'll try to make it clear. Aaaaan sry (again! ^_^) bout all the Daine/Numair fluff. I just think they make such a cute couple!!! Enjoy!

****

Chapter Three: Meet the Wildmage (and the Stork Man)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Completely forgetting about the royalties at the front of the caravan, Belle stared at this young woman. She looked to be about 20, from what she could tell. (A/N: I have no clue if Daine is really this old, but I can't find my copy of Squire. I also don't know if Numair was traveling with Daine during the Great Progress, but just pretend that she is.) The smoky brown hair was pulled back into a messy horsetail. She was riding a plump steel gray mare. Beside her was a very large man-not fat-with dark hair. Even from afar, there seemed to be a great power simply radiating from him. He seemed to be watching his riding companion.

After a moment, she turned and spoke to him.

Turning her attention closer to the front of the procession, she saw a _very large_ man with curly black hair riding on an equally large horse. Riding near him was what appeared to be a girl a little younger than her. (A/N: And that would be…^_^) The black-haired man was leaning over in his saddle toward a female companion: she was shorter, slender, and redheaded. Riding next to her was a young man-he must have been about 20. (A/N: [Yet another. Hehehe.] *GASP* Who could those ppl be?!?!) She knew the two older people; they were obviously Sir Raoul (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) of Golden Lake and Mallory's Peak and Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, the King's Champion. And that girl next to Golden Lake must be the Mindelan (A/N: Spelling?!?! Arrrrgh!) girl who was his squire. She had no clue who the young man was-he looked far too old to be a squire. 

Then Belle was distracted again by the calls of the birds and squirrels, which were added to by the cats and dogs on the streets. She was still trying to figure out what some of them were saying when her thoughts were interrupted by the high-pitched call of a herald.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(NUMAIR'S POV) 

Mithros, the animals were loud. He suspected that they were greeting Daine, and when he glanced over at her, he knew he was right from seeing the grin she was unsuccessfully trying to hide. Just looking at her made his pulse speed up. She had pulled her hair back into a sloppy horsetail about a quarter of an hour ago. Since then, curly wisps of hair had escaped from the leather thong to frame her delicate face. It made him want to kiss her right then and there. 

When Daine looked over and caught him staring at her, she asked jokingly, "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, magelet, (A/N: I love that nickname!!) I was just stunned by your haphazard beauty," he teased quietly.

Daine blushed, making her look even more inviting. To try and put his mind on the matter at hand, Numair looked up at the rapidly-approaching castle. It wasn't that far away now. He could see straight up to the courtyard, where two people-a man and a young woman-stood away from the rest of the crowd that he assumed were servants and lesser officials. It was likely that these two were Lord Jared and his daughter. At the time, Numair couldn't remember her name, but as they got close enough for him to see her face, he could make out slight bruises marring her neck and her forearms. She certainly did not look happy to be included on the little rendezvous. 

Now as they rode through the castle gates, Numair could feel a growing aurora of power. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt distinctly familiar. He looked over at Daine.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"That power that feels like my Wild Magic?" she questioned.

__

That was it! That power felt familiar because it was Wild Magic. But who was it coming from?

His thoughts, along with somebody else's, we're interrupted by the high-pitched cry of a herald. 

(A/N: Yes, I know that the two different POVs like totally clash with each other. It sounds kinda weird to me making them end with the same phrase, but kinda cool too. I can't make up my mind! =P)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(NORMAL POV)

(A/N: Ok, I got no clue how this is supposed to go, so I'll make it short.)

"His Majesty King Jonathon of Conte and his queen, her Majesty, Thayet of Conte," screeched the harold.

The king and queen stepped forward, as did Belle's father. Jared bowed to the Jonathon and Thayet, and they nodded acknowledgement.

"Crown prince Roald of Conte, and his betrothed, Princess of the Yamani Isles, Shinkokami," he continued.

A younger replica of the king stepped out in front. The herald's introduction was unnecessary. The black hair and blue eyes were enough evidence. However, the girl trailing behind him was different. Much different. She had shining black hair, like her intended's. But Belle could see the fear in her dark almond-shaped eyes. It was an emotion she knew well. But Belle couldn't figure out what the princess was so scared about. She would become a queen someday! That sounded exciting…and it was obvious that the villagers of Ravensloft already loved her, as they had been cheering her for the last quarter of an hour. For a moment, the girl wondered what it would be like if there were people who would cheer her on like they were for Shinkokami. Watching the way that the prince slipped his hand into hers and looked at her comfortingly, it was evident that the princess made friends easily. Again, Belle wondered what it would be like to have friends like that. Friends that stood by you no matter what. Friends that didn't desert you the moment they learned your darkest secrets. 

When Belle's mind came back to the present, the young couple were retreating back to their spaces behind the king and queen.

Then her father spoke. "I trust that your trip was safe and uneventful…"

__

Goddess, could he make himself seem any more boring??, she thought sarcastically. 

"…and I would like to introduce you to my daughter," her father droned.

Belle jumped. She hadn't been told about this! But judging from the look on her father's face, she was to walk up beside him and curtsy to the king and queen.

Trying to steel herself against the anxiety she could feel building up in her stomach, Belle walked up to stand beside him. 

"My daughter, Isabelle of Ravensloft."

Belle walked to stand slightly in front of her father, and almost tripped when she sank down into a deep curtsy. She cringed inwardly. 

Don't worry about it. I've seen worse, remarked a tiny, tinny voice.

__

Why, thank you for salvaging my wounded pride…, she thought cynically. And than an instant later-_Wait, who was that?!_

The voice sounded again,Me! Down here! It sounded like the voice was inside her head, as it did when she talked with Demon. But the fact that she couldn't see who she was talking to frightened her a little bit.

But before she had a chance to seek out the owner of the voice, she realized that had already been in the curtsy for far too long. She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. Hastily, she rose, almost falling over again on her ascent. As good manners dictated, she glanced up modestly through her lashes at the royal family. But she didn't see their acknowledgment to her, because the tall man and the dark haired young woman were peering at her from around the royalty's shoulders', studying her with such intensity she could almost feel her knees turn to jelly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the opening banquet that night, Belle was stuck sitting next to her father, who, in turn was sitting next to the king, who was sitting at the head of the table on the dais. She felt like she was under constant surveillance-especially by her father. Across from her father, on the king's right, was the queen, and next to her was her son and his betrothed. The first time she glanced up at the prince, he smiled politely at her. But the second time, the smile was almost one that could be shared between friends.

__

Friends?? Ha-I haven't even wanted a friend in that last year!, she told herself.

On Belle's left was the fire-haired King's Champion, and then Sir Raoul. It didn't take eyes to see that both nobles were _not_ enjoying the party.

Farther down the main table was that tall man. He had been introduced as a "Numair Salmalin"-one of the realms greatest mages- and his companion as "Veralidaine Sarrasri", the Wildmage. Belle didn't know what in the world a Wildmage was, and she was still clueless as to why they had been staring at her earlier. 

__

I probably had something on my face, she thought disgustedly.

No, there was nothing on your face, said a familiar voice.

She glanced around discreetly, trying to find the source, and jumped when she saw a mouse sitting in her lap. She wanted to ask it if it was him that had been talking to her earlier in the courtyard, but she didn't know how to do it without alarming the other guests. She didn't even want to think what her father would do if he caught her "talking" with a mouse.

Warm breath near her ear make her start again. She snapped her head around to the left and there was the Lioness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(ALANNA'S POV)

Alanna was wracking her brain for an excuse good enough to get her excused from the banquet. She was about to give up (A/N: Alanna the Lioness??? _Give up???_ *gasp* ^_^) when she happened to look to her right where Lord Jared's daughter was sitting. When everyone was being seated, she didn't look any happier than Alanna felt about getting stuck at a feast all night long. But now, she seemed to be very interested in the folds of her satin ivory gown. The gown was a little loose on her, but the azure lace and embroidery did match her eyes, and made the gown look more acceptable.

__

Oh great-just what I need when I'm trying to think of a way to get out of here, getting feminine thoughts. 

When Alanna looked closely, she could see there was something moving among the overlays of satin. It took her a moment to figure out what it was. When she did, she grinned, and leaned over toward the girl.

A second later, the girl whipped around to face her, golden hair flying. Alanna had to grin at the frightened look on the girl's face. 

"Your name's Isabelle, right?" she asked in what she thought was a gentle voice.

Slowly, as if she were expecting something very different from a question, the girl nodded. "Yes, my lady-"

"Alanna," was the firm correction.

The girl had looked a little frightened when Alanna first spoke to her, but now she was positively terrified.

"Alanna," she repeated obediently, "but my old friend from the convent used to call me Belle."

__

Hmmm. "Old" friend. Wonder what that means. Wait a minute-she said her name was Belle?? 

Belle. Alanna almost choked at the completely feminine name. To keep from grinning again, she said, "Belle. That's a very pretty name." Mentally, she was gagging. "Did you find a friend?" she asked, nodding toward Belle's lap. 

Belle blushed madly and quickly looked down. "Oh, him…umm…," she looked nervous all of a sudden, and kept on glancing up at Alanna as though she expected a blow. "I just met him earlier in the courtyard-I mean, I saw him, not met him, because you can't meet an animal, right? That's just plain silly, because animals can't talk, and we can't talk back. That's certainly not what I was doing…," she trailed off into silence, and Alanna began to wonder what the mouse was really doing in her lap.

"Well, that's not entirely true," Alanna contradicted, "I have a very good friend who can speak with animals, heal them, and even shapeshift."

"She has the gift, right?" the girl asked almost sullenly, like she wished she could end the whole conversation.

"No, she has Wild Magic."

Belle looked like she was putting two and two together, and then queried, "Is she the person that was introduced as the Wildmage?" 

"Yup, that's her-Daine."

"Does she really talk to animals?" Belle asked almost excitedly, leaning forward. "She makes friends with them?"

"Well, I suppose, yes."

The girl looked awestruck and sank back into her seat, stroking the mouse with a forefinger.

__

Maybe I should talk to Daine about this girl. I don't even know what in Mithros' name she was rambling on about, but who knows?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(NORMAL POV)

After the last course was served, Lord Jared stood up and announced that there would be dancing and desserts in the adjacent room for all who cared to enjoy them. Belle scowled.

__

Of course that means, "Go, or else!". All she wanted to do was go back to her room and go to sleep. She couldn't even choose _who_ she danced with. 

__

It's not like there's anyone I want to dance with, anyway, she thought moodily. 

A scraping of chairs and murmured conversations dictated the movement of the company to the ballroom. The king and queen lead the way, and the rest of the top table followed. After they had descended the dais, the rest of the room trailed after them. 

Once they were all in the ballroom, the music began to play, floating loftily over the heads of the guests. But for Belle, it went in one ear and out the other as she picked her way through the crowd trying to find her favorite secluded window seat. It was the next best thing to escaping, as the doors were practically barred with servants and squires serving refreshments. Quite a few squires looked her over if she passed them, because they knew her as the Lord's daughter, but only two or three did so appreciatively. 

The girl was getting annoyed. If she didn't hurry and hide somewhere, her father would probably make her dance with some old noble who was looking for a young bride. She shuddered at the thought. 

Belle knew she was getting near when she noticed the crowd beginning to thin. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, her father appeared in front of her. She panicked, and didn't see that she was standing in front of the very place she was looking for. The problem was, four people had already claimed it as their own: a very tall man, a dark-haired, slender young woman, a redheaded woman, and a large, disgruntled-looking man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(DAINE'S POV)

Daine felt like telling Numair to shut up. She rarely did, but he had been rambling on all day about the strange power he had felt, and then when he thought he had felt the magic of someone conversing with an animal, and supposedly it led to the lord's daughter, he had almost gone bananas. (A/N: Hehehe-I love saying that. But I don't even know if they had bananas…) All he was talking about now what how he might be able to trace the power to its owner, who the owner might be, and so on.

But suddenly, to her joy, he stopped his antics and looked around. His eyes lit on something. 

He exclaimed quietly, "It's her! The power we were feeling was coming from her!" He started forward, but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

The rest of the group, seeing his reaction, looked in the direction in which he was staring.

Lord Jared had gripped his daughter's wrist in his hand and held it out to the side. He seemed to be yelling at her, but taking care to keep his voice low enough that it couldn't be heard over the music and laughter. His daughter looked ready to cry, but was trying desperately not to let the tears spill.

None of the four spoke, but continued watching.

Suddenly, he raised his hand and hit her full across the face, once, then twice. After a moment, the lord let go of her so suddenly that she staggered backward. 

After she regained her balance, she walked straight towards the window seat they were all gathered around, with her head down. The moment she reached the wall next to the seat, she leaned her back against it, still not noticing her audience.

Lifting her face slightly, she pulled a handkerchief out of her sleeve. As she wiped at her eyes with it, she finally seemed to realize she was being watched. Her head jerked up, and her eyes were wide with something. It looked like fear and…distrust? Her gaze slid over each person there, and then as she began to descend into another curtsey, Numair walked forward, and took a gentle hold on her arm. 

"Master Salmal-" she began, but Numair cut her off.

"We need to talk to you, please, Lady Isabelle. Now." The girl had little choice, as Numair nearly dragged her outside, beckoning for Daine, Alanna, and Raoul to follow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Yea! I did absolutely _nothing_ today and I am so glad I got up another chapter before I have to leave!!! Whoa! I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far! =P Now I gotta count up how many A/Ns I have…*drumroll*…11! I thought I had more than that…oh well!! ^_^ Okay, remember the "darkest secrets" part? Well, I have a couple of ideas for Belle's secret. *evil grin* But I wanna know what y'all think it should be. So pleeze, pleeze, pleeeeeeze review!!! Oh yeah, and eventually, Belle will fall in love with _some_body, I'm just not sure who. So tell me what you think!! I think I finally got in some of the plot on this chapter…I think I have a problem with too many details! ;) Beach time in…*countdown*…4…3…2 days!! Yea!! I'll be thinking of y'all!

****

Thanx to:

Keita: Unfortunately, no Demon in this one =( Hehehe. I'm glad you like my fic!! No one's ever called my writing excellent before!! It's inspiring!!! *giggle, giggle* Hope you liked it! Please keep reading!! ^_^ 

****

M'cha Araem: Daine is like our little heroine! ^_^ I like Demon, too. I based him off Cloud, who I think is just too cool!! *giggle* You're right about Daine's hair-I should have said smoky-brown or something like that. Geeze-gray hair on Daine does not promote good images. ;) And about Jane-she's kinda like Lalasa (I think that's how its spelled.) when she first comes to work for Kel-shy, no self confidence, and she's young. Of course, mean old grannies like Marcia think they know everything, and plus they've been like brainwashed by Jared. But goddess, I hope you don't die of suspense! You were my first reviewer!! Please keep reading! I hope you like this chapter! 

****

Larzdinn: Us jello-luvers have to stick together! *high five* *hits self in head* Oops, I kinda had an o.d. on Vanilla Coke today. ;) Hehe, I love your little winking face- ^_~-that is sooo cute!! Yea! I'm so glad you liked the chapter-I hope you like this one, too. I think I might have gone a little overboard on the details this time, though! I find Jared so incredibly easy to hate-don't u?? Kinda like Deila…but I won't get into that now. And then there's Demon-so easy to laugh at. =^) Yes, I'm trying to fix Belle's "perfectness", I don't like it either. It makes her seem too preppy and shallow. But I haven't gotten the chance to describe Belle how I would like to yet. See, I need to do that when she's actually trying to impress someone, so she's all gussied up and everything. That's like when you describe the dress, the makeup, the haie…yada, yada, yada. But that will be soon, I promise you! I'm glad _some_body noticed my format style…I can remember giving up on reading some stories cuz they're all jumbled together, so I made sure mine was readable! Thanx for reading and reviewing!!!

****

Faithful: Isabelle is one of my fav names too! I was really struggling between Cassandra (Cassie-I love that nickname too!) and Isabelle. But in the end, Isabelle won out cuz in French, Belle means "beautiful". And since in the story Belle feels anything but cherished and good-looking, it thought it would be a nice contrast. I'll try to work in Belle's mother-I wanted to do that this chapter when she was talking with Alanna, somehow, but the chance never came up. I'll get it in soon! Thanx for reading and reviewing!!! ^_^

****

Nanook992: Why, thank you!! By the way, I think your penname is soooo cute!! ^_^ "Great!", "Awesome!"-wow- I feel inspired!! Hehehe. ;) I hope to write the next chapter while I'm at the beach, and then upload it when I get back. Thanx for reading and reviewing!!! 

Until next time,

~IrishRose~


	4. Wild Magic

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: Sueing me would be pointless, as I don not have the money or the characters. Well, I do have Belle…and Demon-and unfortunately, Lord Jared. 

****

A/N: I forgot to say in the last sentence in Chapter Three that Numair was dragging her outside to the balcony. Now that I think of it, doesn't everything important in these Tammy stories seem to happen on a balcony or in the garden?? And I just had to get this chappie up, even if it is reeeeeally short!! I'll see how much I can write before my mom orders me to go to bed. "Because you need to be able to roll out of bed and get to the airport, young lady!!", she says. Grrr. I'll post it right before I leave in the morning. Enjoy!

****

Chapter Four: Wild Magic

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(NORMAL POV)

As soon as they had reached a pocket of shadows on a corner of the balcony, the Salmalin man released her arm. Belle shrank back into the darkness, shivering. Why in Goddess' name had they forced her to come out here? 

__

And with no apparent reason, I might add! She retorted angrily to herself.

Belle wanted to yell at these people. Or at least question them as to why she had been so unceremoniously seized and dragged onto the balcony. But she was much too scared. After that episode with her father, which she now realized with a blush, they had seen, all Belle wanted to do was curl up in a hole and forget she was ever born.

When that mouse had appeared in her lap, she thought she had concealed her emotions well. Obviously, she hadn't, as both the King's Champion and her father noticed. Livid, her father had caught her before she made it to the window seat, and demanded to know why she was acting as though she was aquatinted with a mouse. Belle hadn't been able to answer, as she had been willing herself not to let the tears welling up in her eyes roll down her cheeks. For some reason, she couldn't seem to control her emotions around him anymore. Every time Belle went near her father, she couldn't seem to do anything but burst into tears.

Unhappy with Belle's lack of an answer, her father had slapped her, and informed her that if he ever caught her trying to make a fool out of him to anybody ever again, she could except to be disowned. (A/N: How mean!! Poor Belle. *tear*) Belle had then made the fatal mistake of muttering to him that Alanna the Lioness did not think that her talking to animals was silly. Enraged, Jared had slapped her again, and let go of her so quickly that she had staggered backward. She had gone to lean against the wall beside her window seat to console herself when she had realized she was being watched.

Belle had tried to greet them properly, but before she could even curtsy, the Salmalin man had snatched her arm up in a possessive, but gentle, grip, and taken her outside. 

Now Belle couldn't do anything but stare at them with wide eyes, until one of them spoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(DAINE'S POV)

The girl looked as frightened as a cornered doe. Obviously, she had not gotten over the interlude with her father. Daine almost felt an obligation to go and calm the girl, as she knew what it was like to be betrayed by people you knew and trusted. (A/N: Yes, I finally got that point across!!) 

She looked toward Numair, who on the outside, seemed to be studying the girl, but Daine could feel the power he was emitting as he tried to examine the power she had.

Daine was now feeling it too. She hadn't before, but now it was almost as if there was someone standing right beside her, a presence, that she couldn't quite see, but feel. (A/N: You know, like when you're in water, or something, and someone near you moves-you can feel the water moving with them. That's kinda what I'm trying to describe.) The feeling was not invasive, but almost comforting. 

"I'm sorry about being so abrupt back there, Lady Isabelle, but we-," he indicated the other three people behind him, "-really need to talk to you. When you caught sight of us, you looked like you were about to bolt. I wanted to get hold of you before you had a chance."

Isabelle nodded slowly, almost reluctantly.

Numair, ever polite, continued quickly, "Is it all right if we ask you some questions?

Judging from the look on Isabelle's face, she still didn't believe that they were assassins in disguise.

"Hold on a minute, Numair!" Daine said good-naturedly. "At least make introductions, first!"

Daine stepped forward, extending her hand toward the young woman. "Hello, Isabelle, I'm Daine."

Isabelle didn't shake her hand, but after an awkward moment, she hastily dropped into a curtsy. When rising, she nervously glanced up with a mumbled, "It is very nice to meet you, Lady Daine."

With a mischievous look, Daine replied, "Just 'Daine', please. Being called a 'lady' makes me feel old."

She was about to introduce Raoul, Isabelle suddenly spoke up. 

"Can you _really _talk to animals? And heal them-and shapeshift??" she asked excitedly. Realizing she had almost interrupted Daine, she suddenly became the docile maiden she was before.

After a moment of surprise, Daine answered, "Yes I can. I heard from Alanna that you were very interested in what I do…" she added slowly, as Isabelle looked as though any sudden movements or loud noises would cause her to flee.

Another nod. And then, "I mean, yes, my la-Daine."

Daine wanted to ask her if she really was actually _talking_ to the mouse, as Alanna said she had been, but suddenly, she didn't know where to start. She looked to Numair for assistance.

"When the Great Progress first arrived in Ravensloft, I felt a rapidly-swelling power." Numair began slowly, gently. "I didn't know what it was, but as we got closer to the castle, Daine alerted me to what I was feeling." He paused for a moment, and then went on.

"And it seemed to be coming from you. I wanted to ask you, do you have the Gift, of any kind?" When only silence was his answer, Numair added, "Healing, Seeing…"

After some more silence, Isabelle shook her head. 

"I knew it!" Numair exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it was Wild Magic!"

An audible gasp went up from Isabelle. When everyone turned to look at her, the girl's eyes were wide, and she was covering her mouth with her hands. "Wild Magic? _Wild_ Magic??" she questioned nervously.

"Yes, that is what we think you have. That is why you were able to talk to that mou-" but Numair was interrupted by an agonized wail (A/N: Thank you Anita Blake, for using the word wail in your review-you inspired me!! ^_^) from Isabelle.

"No!" she cried out, panicky, looking as thought she were about to cry again. "No, I can't have Wild Magic! Anything but that!" she began to creep into the shadows, now sobbing. "No, no…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Ok, well, I wrote as much as I could in about one hour, before my mom threatened to leave my home when we all left for the beach the next morning. So I woke up an hour early this morning (7:00-I dunno what in the name of the Great Mother Goddess I was doing awake at such an ungodly hour-at least to me-but I was!) to look it over before I was going to upload it, and of course, I saw a million things wrong with it! So I rewrote some of it, and added on a little at the end. I hope you liked it! It was very hastily written. I felt like I couldn't make my _wonderful, much loved_ reviwers *wink, wink* wait 7 _whole days_ until my next chapter went up. ^_^ Now it's 8:00, so I gotta hurry up and get off, as we're leaving in thirty minutes for the airport. Ahhh! Our plane leaves at 10:00, and I have a 4-hour flight to Florida with 3 younger hyper siblings. Fun!! Yeah right. But now onto the thank yous!! 

****

Thanx to:

Larzdinn: You make me feel so special with your long reviews!!! I almost went nuts when I saw your review-(this was at like 9:00 last night)I gasped, and then started giggling. My family was just staring at me. ^_^ I was waiting all say for FF.net to get up again, and I thought I was gonna die. ;^) Boo-hoo, school starts in a week *sobs dramatically*!!!! Nooooo!! Where did the summer go???? But I'll be in 8th grade!!! Top of the school-but the we go to high school, and we're like the little babies again. The endless cycle is kinda depressing, isn't it? Thank you soooooo much for trying to answer all my haphazrdly-written A/Ns!!! It is greatly appreciated! Clarity-ahhhh something I rarely know. ^_^ Hehehe. Vanilla Cokes are ok, but they're way too expensive to buy a lot. They're like two bucks more than regular coke. And o.d. means overdose-something I do a lot. Especially on sugar. *evil grin* Yes, I love making up my own words, also. Sadly, it has sort of become a habit. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chappie-I'll be thinking of you at the beach!! Byez!!

****

M'cha Araem: Suspense!!! Something I live for!!! I try not to make the cliffies and such too bad, but what can I say, I get carried away!! ^_^ A Demon-lover!!!! Yes, I missed him too, and I wanted to fit him in somehow, but I couldn't find the right place. Next chapter, though, he'll have a biiiig part. (He's been complaining to me that I've been neglecting him. Well poo to you too, Demon =P) Thank you, too, for answering all my A/Ns-I'm totally clueless without Squire by my side. ;^) Hope you liked it!

****

Chibi-Chingo: Wow!!! You _love_ my story?!?! I don't think anybody has every _loved_ my story before!!! *sobs happily* And it's Favs list material?!?! You made my day! I mean morning…*shakes head confusedly* Thank you!!!!

****

Zurizip: More!!!!! Yea!!!!! Hehehe. I hope you liked!!! Thanx for reading!!!! ^_^

****

Hoppuschick182: Why, thank you!!!! What a compliment!! *blushes* I hope you liked this chapter!!! I'll update on chapter five ASAP. Thank you soooo much for reading!! 

****

Ara-chan Ohkami Uchu: I don't hear it that much, but every time I do, my heart swells with pride in my reviwers…blah, blah, blah. *gags* Tank you!! Ok, I'm back to normal now. ;) I dunno if I'm every normal, but what they hey!! I tried to make Belle as realistic as possible. I tired not to make her too good-looking. I guess I wanted to compensate for her _awful _life. =D Actually, I do know quite a few good Tortall fics. Some of my favs are: Alianne by SailorPluto7 and The Pride of the Convent by punkpixie87. I promise when I have more time, I'll list more.

****

Anita Blake: Yes!!! Like I said before, I live for suspense!!! And fluff, but I won't get into that right now…^_^ I hope you liked the chapter!!! I'll update with chapter 5 as soon as I can!!! Wow!!! I have plot!!!!! Finally!!! I was beginning to think it would never show up!! ;^) Thanx for reading!!! 

Not looking forward to a four-hour plane trip,

~IrishRose~


	5. Explanations

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own, so you no sue. (That's not even mine either, I just saw it somewhere and thought it was cute!! ^.^) 

****

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for the long week!!! Just preoccupied with school…I LUV SCHOOL! That may be hard to believe, but I do…more lata. Oh yeah, just felt like changing my pen name-don't freak out or anything. It's still me!! ^.^ Okay, now that we are all filled up on what happened in chapter two, on to chapter six!!!! *heroic music* Make sure you read chapter five before you read this one. I hope Demon comes into play on this one!! Remember, when an animal is talking, these thingies will magically appear: blah, blah. Enjoy!!

****

Chapter Six: Explanations

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(NORMAL POV)

__

Oh, Goddess, no, no, it can't be that! Belle's frenzied mind repeated as though that would make the whole scene go away. _Anything but that! _

Almost instantly, memories came flooding back to haunt her. Memories of her mother's funeral, of the body wrapped in black silk, of the dark-cloaked mourners. Of the beginnings of her father's abuse. Belle even forgot about the four people gathered in front of her as she tried frantically to push back the dark thoughts that had invaded her head. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that Belle didn't even realize she was sobbing out loud, making her audience stare at her strangely.

It's okay, really, it is. Belle jumped a good foot in the air when she heard it. It was that familiar voice that seemed to be for her ears only. You don't need to worry. The two-legger female understands you.

Those last two words caught Belle's attention. Never in her entire life had she been told that someone understood her. And words of comfort? Both were alien to her. Before she knew what she was doing:

"What do you mean?"

This question did nothing to convince the four in front of her that she was actually sane. They had probably never seen a person who _wasn't _excited to find out that they had any type of magic. The Wildmage, however, walked in front of Numair and looked down at her, excitement in her blue-gray eyes. The mouse scurried away from the moving feet, into the shadows. Belle met Daine's eyes once, then refused to look at her.

"You heard the mouse?" she questioned softly. 

"No!" Belle almost wailed. "I don't have Wild Magic!"

"But we think you do. " A moment's pause, then, "It's not such a bad thing, you know."

Belle couldn't help but glance up at her at those words. Was it possible that this woman might actually be able to relate to her?

__

Does she think that my being able to talk to that mouse qualifies as Wild Magic?? Belle wondered, _I suppose-No! Don't give in! _The frantic side of her mind protested stubbornly, _Do you remember what happened to your mother? Wild Magic brings only pain and death! _The curious side once again took over. _But the Wildmage had Wild Magic and look at her! She can heal animals, and shapesh-_

Belle's internal argument was interrupted by a gentle tugging on her hand. She solidly planted her feet and refused to move. Another tug came, and when it met only resistance, a voice she faintly recognized as Daine's spoke. 

"Belle, come out into the light and talk to us," Daine cajoled her. Belle shook her head weakly. "It's all right-we just want to talk to you." When she peered around Daine, she saw the remaining three standing in a semi-circle that blocked the view of a few nosy people also on the balcony. It was most certainly not all right! 

Belle had no intention of talking to anyone about anything. But if she _did_ come into their line of vision, maybe they would relax a little bit, enough for her to slip out unnoticed. Again that light tug came, and this time, Belle let herself be pulled into the illuminated area. 

When she had been dragged outside, she was too frightened to even realize which balcony she was being taken to. Now, as she surveyed the area, she saw the small, unadorned stairs that were creased in a little pocket of shadows. Daine had started talking to her, but her words were lost upon Belle as the girl saw a chance for escape. 

__

Those lead down to the gardens! Bell thought triumphantly, _And it doesn't look as if my captors have noticed them yet…maybe, if I listen to them for a bit, and then make a run for it, I can get away._

The thought ended in time for Bell to hear:"…have Wild Magic?" Realizing that Daine was asking her a question.

'I'm so sorry Daine, could you please repeat that?" Belle said confidently, glancing up at the older woman. 

Daine looked a little skeptical at Belle's easy compliance, but repeated the question anyway. 

"Why were you so upset when Numair said you might have Wild Magic?"

When Belle heard it, her stomach suddenly tied itself in knots. She looked back down at her hands, which she had unknowingly started to wring. What was she supposed to day to that?

"Umm, I…" she trailed off into silence, but Daine suddenly stepped towards her, and placing a gentle hand on top of her own to stop their frantic movement, said calmly:

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise. I know what you're going through. This is exactly what I went through when I first found out I had Wild Magic. It's all right, I can help you."

So this woman _did_ think she could relate to Belle. Fat chance of that. 

__

She doesn't know my past; she has no clue what's been happening to me for the past eleven years of my life! How can she, all they want to do is-

"We can be friends."

Friends. Friends? The effect those simple words had on Belle was frightening. Her mind started to whirl with frenzied thoughts, and all Belle knew was that she had to get out of there, before these people tried to pry into her life any more than they already had. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: Should I stop there?? No, I love my beloved reviewers too much!!! Hehehe. Didn't mean to scare ya there! ^_^)

(DAINE'S POV)

The four watching her thought she was disoriented, or sick. When Belle swayed away from Daine, looking as thought she was about to faint, Alanna stepped forward, intent on catching her if the girl did indeed faint. But when Belle's sapphire eyes lit on Alanna's amethysts ones, Daine caught a glimpse of something she hadn't felt herself in over 8 years, but knew well: wild, unrestrained fear, distrust, and betrayal. And suddenly, the young woman bolted around Alanna, much to the Lioness' surprise, dashed to the opposite corner of the balcony, and disappeared into the darkness.

"What in Mithros' name was that all about?" a disgruntled Alanna mumbled. No doubt she was more than a little upset that a sixteen year-old lass had managed to get past her. 

Daine went over to pat the irritated woman on the shoulder. "It's all right Alanna, I think she's just a little confused.

"I think it was a little more than just confusion," this was the first comment from Raoul since they had come outside. "She looked like she was about to jump off the balcony when you all told her that she had Wild Magic." (A/N: That was kinda stupid, but I was feeling bad about not giving Raoul anything to say.)

"But are we even sure that she _has_ magic?" That was Alanna. "I mean, I see lots of people talking to animals, and they don't have Wild Magic. The animals just don't talk back."

"Yes, I'm sure," Daine answered in a quiet but confident tone. "Before I brought her out into the light, a mouse was talking to her, trying to console her. He said that I understood her, and then suddenly she stopped crying. Remember when she said, 'What do you mean?' That was in answer to the mouse's statement! I know because I heard the mouse too!"

"So that was what I felt…" Number said thoughtfully. "Belle's magic is much stronger than Daine's was when I first met her. Not because it is stronger, but because hers is much more out of control." After a minute of silence, "Daine, before we met, did you ever try communicating with Cloud mind-to-mind?"

Daine shook her head no.

"That might be why her magic feels different. But that means the need to train her in Wild Magic is even more urgent."

"And that is exactly what she does _not_ want." Daine said unnecessarily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(NORMAL POV)

Belle raced through the gardens, hiking up her skirt with her hand. Even disabled by the darkness, she knew how to find the entrance to the gardens, and then to the stables. By the time she got to the tack room, the tears were flowing unchecked down cheeks flushed from running. She grabbed a regular riding saddle-she was too drained to deal with the side-saddle-and ran back to Demon's stall. Hoisting the saddle on one hip, she threw open the door and tossed the saddle onto her stallion's back. Barely even checking to make sure that the cinch was pulled tight, and that the stirrups were the right length, Belle tugged on the lead rope and led Demon out to the pasture in front of the stable.

She swiftly pulled herself into the saddle, and kicked Demon into a gallop, heading for the forest. Suddenly, feeling the powerful muscles work beneath her and the wind whipping through her hair, Belle felt better. Out here in the forest, there was no one to tell her lies or make her feel uncomfortable. She was her own self, and nobody could tell her what to do. 

She reigned Demon into a gentle trot, sitting low in the saddle, just enjoying the fragrant night air, and listening to the various creatures call out greetings to her.

What was that hissy fit all about? Demon retorted somewhat breathlessly. (A/N: Demon's baaaack!!)

"It was not a hissy fit, I was just having some problems, and I needed some time away," Belle tossed back at him.

Well, next time you decide to have 'some problems', could you let me know ahead of time so I won't eat as many oats? I can almost feel my dinner coming up. (A/N: Ok, I know what you're thinking, can horses really throw up?? But they can-my sister and I were at the stable, grooming our horses after dinner and suddenly, her horse threw up. It was not pretty.)

"I'm so sorry, your worship, I apologize profusely for my lack of judgement, and for upsetting your delicate stomach," she declared sarcastically.

Now that I have a formal apology, I would like to ask why you were crying when you came in the stable. the stallion said.

"I wasn't cr-" began Belle.

Yes, you were. Just like you always are these days, insisted Demon.

"Fine," Belle snapped, more than a little agitated with her horse, "Maybe I was crying, but even if I was, it is none of your business.'

The horse seemed to ponder for a moment, and then replied, "Maybe not, but you always deny that you are upset, yet you always tell me. And I always make you feel better."

When Demon put it that way, it made Belle feel churlish for not telling him, so she decided to do so now.

"It was just some people at the dinner…they were being-nosy." 

You acted like it was a lot more than that, Demon prodded.

"They were just overstaying their wel-"

Are you going to stop lying anytime soon tonight? 

"I am not lying," Belle shot back.

Yes, you are.

"No I'm not."

You are.

"_No_, I'm _not_." 

Well, you seem to be feeling a lot better than when you came into the stable. So why don't you just tell me already, because this could go on for hours, at best. Demon commented sensibly.

Tired of this entire argument, Belle finally relented. "Do you know who the Wildmage is?" she asked by way of starting.

Of course! the horse retorted. Do you think I've been living in a cave my whole existence?

Having to grin at the contradictory answer that was so characteristically Demon, Belle went on, "Well, did you know that The Great Progress stopped here today?" 

Once again, you doubt me. What do you think? 

Smiling again, she said, "Well, along with it came the Wildmage, and I happened to run into her and some of her friends after dinner, in the ballroom. One, Numair Salmalin, dragged me outside and then told me that he wanted to speak with me."

Hmm. I've heard of this Salmalin man. He was the Wildmage's teacher, I think. I've also heard of his little oddities… the horse commented thoughtfully.

"Well, once I got calmed down enough-"

Calmed down from what? Demon demanded suddenly. And don't try and say it was nothing, because it didn't work earlier, and it won't work now.

"I had another mishap with father," the girl replied shortly.

I know that's not all, but go on.

"Well, once we started talking, the subject got around to my conversation with a mouse during dinner," Bell began again pensively, "Can you believe it, those people went so far as to say that I had Wild Magic! It was obviously lunacy, so I just left as soon as possible-"

Because? her stallion asked as if it were the stupidest possible thing in the world for her to do. 

"Because, well, you know why…" 

Not because of your _mother_? Demon said the last word wit agitation, as if it was some trivial thing not to be worried over in the least.

"Of course it was because of her!" Belle almost shrieked, sending nesting birds in the trees above into flight. "And because of-what happened-what I did."

Now it was the horse's turn to be indignant, and he stopped still to reprimand her. You silly two-legger! The animals of this forest have long since forgiven you of that! Why are you harping on the past, when those events can do nothing at all to help you now!

Belle was almost offended, for she had never received so serious an admonishment from Demon. 

"But you know how I feel about that! I've never forgiven _myself _for that incident, and I am only lucky that the creatures that live here haven't completely cut themselves off from me."

_Stop lying to yourself! _This time, the scolding was so loud in her head that Belle flinched in pain and rubbed her ears, her blood pounding in her temples. Get over yourself! Forget about the past, and use this gift that the gods gave to you!

"What gift?" Belle asked stubbornly, nudging Demon once again into movement, this time a trot. But this gait felt choppy, not smooth and graceful, like usual. She bounced like a sack of potatoes in the saddle, and she knew that it was because she couldn't get a good seating. Belle was a very accomplished horsewoman, and she instantly realized it was because she was uncomfortable, and unless she wanted to tire Demon more by switching to a gallop again, she had better get seated right. She started to do so as Demon began to answer her question, standing up slightly in the stirrups. As soon as she did so, she lost her balance from the overlong stirrups she had so carelessly forgotten to shorten.

You know what I am talking about! Your ability to speak with animals! This attitude… The horse went on and on, but his mistress didn't hear him in the least.

The girl was preoccupied with regaining her poise after her near fall. She didn't hear the chirruped warning of a gray squirrel in a nearby tree to watch out for the low-hanging branch either. Instead, Belle only saw the limb the second before it hit her, knocking her off her horse, onto the ground. When she hit the dirt, a sharp pain lanced through her right side and rendered her unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(DAINE'S POV)

The Wildmage sat with three of her friends: Alanna the Lioness, Numair Salmalin, and Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. She wasn't speaking, along with the tall lanky man. Only the fiery red-head and the ebony-haired giant were talking, and even then not very enthusiastically. For a moment, the dark-haired woman looked at her two friends conversing, and then she gazed out over the balcony and the lush gardens. Her mind was far away from the extravagant ball at which she attended. Instead, her thoughts were on a certain golden-haired, cerulean-eyed 16 year-old. 

__

I wonder why she looked so frightened when Numair mentioned Wild Magic. No, frightened isn't the right word…more like terrified. From the moment we dragged her outside, she was more timid than a mouse. And then when she bolted toward the gardens, - Daine hid a smile remembering what had happened. - _I've never seen Alanna so surprised. _

Her thoughts were broken by a legato warble that Daine recognized as the call of the birds of a wooded forest. She glanced towards the direction of the calls, and saw over thirty of these winged creatures settling themselves on the banister of the balcony. Immediately, she was deluged by many chirping voices, enough to make her head spin. Quickly, she strode outside to answer the birds' cries.

__

What is amiss, wing-friends? she shouted with her mind, trying to make herself heard over the din. She was very much aware of hundreds of curious eyes on her back, and decided to take the birds into the gardens. As she did so, the birds answered her inquiry as to what was wrong.

A wing-sister is hurt!

She will not wake!

You must come help her!

These were just a few of the exclamations Daine heard, and she shook her head trying to decipher them all. She didn't know that her three companions had followed her outdoors.

__

Where is this bird? How badly is she hurt? And why did all of you come? She asked silently before the animals could start repeating their outcries.

Oh, she is not one of us!

But we heard her talking to her horse, and the horse was replying-

She had talked to us as well-

Just as you have!

__

Wait a moment-is this wing-sister you talk of a two-legger?

Yes, yes! But you must hurry!

She was bleeding, and she was as pale as death! (A/N: I don't know if birds would use that, but oh well…)

Her horse asked us to come get you.

He said you would know what to do!

__

All right. Follow me, please. Daine hurried to the stables, her friends hurrying after her. She asked as she swiftly saddled Cloud, and her comrades did the same with their mounts. Daine finally realized that they had been trailing after her, spoke to them. 

"Thank you for following me," she said briskly, still working, as were they. " I'll probably need your help. The birds say there is a two-legger hurt in the forest."

The three said nothing, only nodded and returned to work. 

__

What did this two-legger look like? Daine shouted to the birds outside.

She had hair as bright as the sunrise- came the jumbled answers.

And eyes like a summer sky!

Those brown spots you call freckles dotted her face-

And she was wearing a dress the color of the trees!

"That's Belle all right," Daine said out loud, leading Cloud outside, trusting the others to follow.

"What?" Alanna questioned.

"I guess Belle decided to go out riding, _in the dark, alone. _The silly girl." Daine murmured, although the others heard. "But listen to this-the birds said she _was_ talking to her horse, and to them!"

"I knew it!" Numair exclaimed.

Suddenly, a robin sped into the clearing in front of the stables. 

Quickly, wing-sister! The two-legger's stallion says that her breath is stalling, and that she has lost far too much blood! He said her body has become cold and white!

"Oh goddess, she's gone into shock." Daine didn't need to say any more. In a split second, they were all galloping towards the forest, following the frantically chirping birds. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Again, I cannot apologize enough to my beloved reviewers for the ridiculously long wait!!!! I just got really pre-occupied with school and dance class. My first week of school was wonderful!!! I am now speaking _almost_ fluently in French! Yea for me! ^_^ My teachers are awesome…how bout yours?? I wanna know-so REVIEW!! *cough hint cough* I luv getting to know my reviewers! Anywayz, sry bout all of the horse obsessions in this chappie-I am a devoted horse lover. And I just came back from the stables, so I was pumped up. Hehehe. And then end was a little over-melo-dramatic, I know, but I went a lot further with this chapter than I meant to! I just have some quick questions…

Any guys reading this? Just wondering, cuz it seems like most of my reviewers are girls.

Any of my _lovely, adored_ reviewers have stories that they want me to read? I'd be glad to read and review as you have loyally reviewed mine!

P.S. Wish me luck for the first cuts for the volleyball team!! 

****

Thanx to:

Black Rose: Ooo I read your story, and it was good! I've never read a fanfic before with a Jon shipper with anyone else besides Alanna or Thayet! I promise, in like 2 chappies, we'll find out who she'll fall in love with…tell me if you have a particular person in mind!! Actually I'm not in high school _yet_, much to my displeasure, just 8th grade. But I'm taking about 4 high school classes-yuck! I really hate geometry! But advanced World History is really fun, I discovered. Lol. I'll try as hard as possible to get up chappies in-between school and dance and sports. ^.^

****

Kalika: Lol. That's ok, I never know what to say in reviews, either. I hope you liked this chapter! I made it nice and looooooooong-they'll probably all be this was since I don't really have a lot of time to write. But that's a good thing!! Hehehe. =^)

****

Larzdinn: I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait! I was so caught up in school-and I have a race coming up soon, and it will be Melody's (my mount for this competition) first time in a race, so I've been at the stable like 5 days a week for three months! And then on top of volleyball, track, and school…yikes! But I promise to try and update as often as possible-all of my chapters will probably be really long, but not as frequent, but that's okay!! Lol. =) I was really looking forward to this weekend, even though I was enjoying school. I will _never_ turn down two days off school! I totally understand about your not being able to write reviews and such as often, cuz I pretty much have the same problem. I think I did a good job with Demon this chapter-I felt so bad for neglecting him these last few chapters! =( Thanx so much for reviewing!!!

****

The Dark Lady: Wow!! What a compliment!! Thank you!!! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter… I had so much fun writing it!! =^)

****

KeladryLadyKnight: Thanx!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope this story doesn't drag out too long-like to 20 or more chapters, because I have another idea for a new fic in mind.! By the way, I read your story, "The Dragon", and it has such potential!!! If you would only update!!! *cough hint cough* Lol. I hope you liked this chapter!! 

****

Chibi-Chingo: I know! I've been reading over these chapters before I upload them, and it's like, omg!! Poor Belle! I kind get overwhelmed and carried away when I'm actually _writing_ the story, and I don't notice till _afterwards_ that I made it so tragic! Hehehe. Thanx for reading!!! ^.^

****

Keziah: Hehehe. It's like, "Calling all Lord Jared Haters!!!" ^_^ That would be certainly be fun. ;) I think I read one of your stories, isn't it an Alanna-goes-to-the-convent, and then she befriends Roger? It was really good!! I look forward to reading the next chapter-it has such a good plot!! I **_STILL_** haven't gotten my hands on Lady Knight yet, and I am sooooooooo anxious too!! Thanx for the suggestion of Owen. That would be cool-I think you're the first one to make a proposal about that. I don't blame you in the least for crying while reading Chapter 5- I was reading it over, and I swear, my eyes were all tearing up!! I didn't know I could make somebody cry!! *sniffles happily* I really hope Belle realizes that having Wild Magic isn't such a bad thing sometime in the near future!! (She kinda has a mind of her own-the chapter _always_ turns out different then I planned it!) Almost every time Lord Jared is mean to Belle, I feel like making Bell turn around and slap him, but of course, that wouldn't work. ;)

****

Bblond01: I feel bad for Belle too!! *tear* Caution: Never read my fic without a box of tissues handy!! Lol. ;) I'm glad somebody likes my detail fanatics. ^.^ Hope you liked the chappie!! 

Much love,

~Starlet~

****

P.S. Pleeeeze, pleeze, PLEEEZE review!!!! I will love you forever if you do!!! Its so easy, you don't even have to be a member to do it!!! It's right here!! Just click the little blue button!!!! 


	6. To the RESCUE!

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: I think by now you know which ones are mine and which ones are Tammy's.

****

A/N: Nothing to really say here, just that now that I have _two_ stories to update (Yeah!!! ^.^), it might take me a little longer to get new chapters up, especially with my hectic school/sports schedule.

****

Chapter Seven: Daine, Numair, Alanna, and Raoul to the Rescue! (Whew, that was a mouthful!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(DAINE'S POV) 

With the gentle moonlight peeping through the treetops to spill into the small grove, the scene before Daine, Alanna, Numair, and Raoul looked almost magical. The "wing-sister" the birds had been talking about was lying on her side against a large ebony-colored stallion, with various woodland creatures watching in reverent silence along the edge of the trees. At the sound of horse hooves on the soft ground, the stallion glanced up and surveyed the two-leggers before him in an almost human way. 

Daine turned to the birds who had led them here and asked, _Is this wing-sister you speak of?_

Yes, yes that is her! the birds replied anxiously. 

The great black horse sent us! another added before Daine could get a word in edgewise. 

__

All right, all right, let me speak with him. And then, walking forward into the thicket, she asked the stallion, _Are you the one who sent these birds to come fetch me?_

Yes, you are the two-legger known as the Wildmage, are you not?

__

I am.

Then I ask for your help concerning _my_ two-legger. She was upset and decided to go for a ride. Once we got this deep, she was being obstinate, and did not see the low-lying branch. It knocked her from my back, and she landed on some jagged rocks protruding from the ground. She immediately fell asleep, and I found that she cut her side very badly, and since then she had not woken up. I dragged her here, and then asked the birds to go find you.

__

I see, Daine commented as she walked towards the girl. The others stayed astride their mounts. _This _is_ Belle, correct? _At the horse's nod of confirmation, Daine knelt beside the two and pulled back the blonde hair that was covering the girl's face and neck. From the silvery moonlight that peeked through the canopy, Daine could make out tear streaks on Belle's face and the area under her eyes were puffy. 

"She must have been more upset than we thought,"Daine said to herself. 

"She must have," another female voice said. Daine jumped at the voice, but knew who it was. Alanna, once, again, had come up unheard, and joined the younger woman on the ground. Daine also knew Numair and Raoul were not far behind. "Do we know for sure that she's in shock?"

"Not yet," Daine murmured as she reached two fingers towards Belle's neck. A jolt ran through Daine when her fingers met the girl's flesh; it felt like ice. So subtle that it was almost undetectable, the very slight throbbing under Daine's fingers faltered, and continued. "Yup. It's shock all right. Anyone got a blanket? We need to get her wrapped up quick." 

A moment later a soft, worn blanket was thrust into her hands, and as she rolled Belle over slightly to tuck the blanket under her, she gasped.

"What?" Alanna asked. Daine pointed out what had startled her, and the older woman grimaced.

"I forgot about that-the stallion-"

Demon the horse interjected. 

"Demon," Daine repeated obediently, "told me that Belle had cut herself on some rocks when she fell. He said it was bad, but look at this-it's already got dirt in it. It's already starting to fester. No wonder she went into shock."

"Well," Alanna began sensibly, as though she saw this type of injury every day, "We had better get her back to the castle so a healer can look at her."

"Can't you do anything for her now? Look at all that blood on the ground-look how pale she is…" Daine trailed off, again staring at the grotesque sight in front of her.

The older woman patted Daine on the shoulder reassuringly and said, "Right now all we can do is stanch the blood. If I tried to put any sort of healing spell or stitch up those gashes on her right now, they would be disrupted by the ride back to the palace." 

Daine nodded mutely. 

"Can you ask the horse if he can move so we can get Belle on him to carry her back to the palace?"  
Alanna questioned Daine. 

Nodding again, Daine asked the stallion, _Do you think you could stand up so we can put Belle on your back, Demon? We need you to carry her back to the castle for us._

Certainly, but will she be all right? the horse demanded anxiously. 

__

She is not hurt too badly, but she has gone into shock. We will make sure that Belle gets the attention of the finest healer available, Daine said, a little amused at the stallion's obvious concern for his mistress.

All right. And with that, Demon stood up, careful not to let Belle's head hit the ground.

Alanna and Daine started to lift Isabelle onto Demon's back, but when he saw they were having some difficulty, Raoul came to help them. 

Once Belle was securely fastened to Demon's saddle, the other four quickly mounted their horses, and Daine, leading Demon by his reins, commented a little uncomfortably, "Did you see how loose the cinch on her saddle was? And her stirrups were far too long…she must have been in an awful hurry to get out of Ravensloft." 

The others nodded, and Alanna said, "She _looked_ awfully upset when she bolted into the gardens."

After a moment of awkward silence, Daine asked, "Do you think that she was so upset because of what _we_ told her?"

"It probably was that, but whether she wants to admit it or not, she has Wild Magic, and a good deal of it," Numair said pointedly. "I felt it again tonight, when we were out on the balcony."

Daine nodded. "So did I. She was talking to that mouse, probably the same one that Alanna saw at dinner."

"But we still haven't figured out why she ran off when Numair mentioned Wild Magic," Alanna reiterated. "She wasn't just frightened, she looked like she would have died than admit to what we said."

"Maybe you could ask her horse!" Numair exclaimed, startling everybody_._

Grinning slightly, despite the situation, Daine inquired silently, _Demon, do _you _know why Belle was so frightened when we told her that she had Wild Magic?_

The horse regarded her strangely for a moment, and then returned incredulously, Don't you know what happened to her mother?

"Wasn't that Lorelei of Ravensloft? She died about 10-11 years ago, right?" Daine said aloud, for the benefit of the others.

Correct.

"Didn't she die trying to help the animals in a forest fire?"

Yes. But that is not what Belle thinks.

Confused, Daine completely forgot about her human friends listening. "What do you mean?"

The Bad Man told Belle a entirely different story than what really happened.

"Who is the 'Bad Man'? " Daine asked.

I think he is Belle's father.

"Why does she call him the 'Bad Man'?".

She doesn't call him that. Just me and all the other animals she talks to. After a moment of silence, during which the horse looked as though he was trying to decided whether or not to tell her something.

__

So she does talk to other animals, Daine mused, until she was interrupted by Demon talking.

We call him the 'Bad Man' because almost every day Belle comes down to the stables and we go for a ride. Almost every single time, Belle is in tears, or her cheeks are wet because she has been crying. But she does not often admit that she _was_ crying.

Daine's confusion slowly turned to sympathy. "Why does she cry?"

Again the horse seemed to be pondering on whether to continue. Every day it is the same. She comes down to the stables weeping, and each time, I have to drag the answers out of her. Belle rarely confesses to anything. She is a brave two-legger, she really is, and it is not her fault. A second of muteness, and Daine was about to speak, but Demon interrupted her. You must not feel that what happened tonight was your fault. A girl like Belle can only take so much.

At this point, they were almost out of the forest. Far away music from the ballrooms was drifting almost silently through the trees, and Daine could see the bright lights of the castle. There were so many questions that Daine had, and she struggled to pick the most important ones. 

"What do you mean she can only take so much?" Daine did not notice, but at these words, the others began listening more intently. 

This time, the answer came without hesitation. Before I tell you, you have to promise not to mention this to anyone else. I have a hard enough time getting Belle to talk to me about it, and the whole castle already knows. But whenever the Bad Man hears talk of it, he gets even more angry.

Daine chose not to comment on the part about Lord Jared getting angry, but said quickly, as they were now out of the forest, "I promise."

All right. Remember your promise. I probably should not even be telling you, for Belle does not trust anybody, except for me. She is broken very easily. But I will tell you anyway. Belle's father beats her.

"What?" Daine exclaimed alarmed, for she remembered the slap in the ballroom, but had never associated it with child abuse. She had assumed that maybe Belle had angered Lord Jared in some way.

Another reason what Demon had just said was inconceivable was because the Lord of Ravensloft was and always had been the perfect gentlemen in the public eye. Plus, that type of thing used to happen long ago, before King Jonathon and Queen Thayet began their reign.

__

I wonder how he acts when he's not under surveillance by society.

Demon continued. Yes. It is hard to believe, but true. She has marks on her arms and neck. He has been beating her almost daily since she was five-ever since Belle's mother died. She was so relieved when she went to convent five years later, and made her first friend. But when Evelyn learned the truth about Belle, she turned on Belle too.

Daine was too shocked to say anything, just sat silently in the saddle with a pained look on her face.

__

Lord Jared beats Belle? _Since she was _five_? _

Daine couldn't even imagine how traumatic it would be for a five year-old to have her mother die, and then for her father to start beating her daily. 

But then a completely different point presented itself, and Daine still did not notice that her three companions were staring at her, obviously expecting an explanation to her outburst, and to her now mute, anguished expression. 

__

But that still doesn't answer the question about why she was so afraid when we spoke of Wild Magic. 

A demanding, impatient voice broke through her thoughts. "Well?!" It was Alanna, and she clearly wanted a rational answer after listening to one side of a very interesting conversation.

"It's very complicated, but to make a long story short, Belle thinks that her mother died for reasons other than helping animals in a fire, and that her father has been beating her regularly since she was five." Daine replied grimly. 

What she had said, and the blunt way in which she said it, rendered her three friends speechless. 

"I know," Daine said when no one else ventured a comment. "I never expected it either. But Demon says that Belle never has or will admit to being abused. So we can only talk about it in private-in front of no one, and especially not to her father."

"But what about the servants in the castle?" Numair protested suddenly. "Don't they notice something?"

"Yes, but they all know. And they don't do anything about it. They can't mention it at all, because Demon says that if Lord Jared hears talk of it at all, he gets angry at Belle." Daine answered bitterly.

No comment followed this bit of disturbing information, which was just as well, because they had arrived at the castle by then. As hostlers rushed out to take their horses, Daine happened to glance up at the balcony that they were previously on, and saw a tall, dark figure watching them. Daine had no doubts as to who it was.

__

It figures that he wouldn't even be worried enough to alert his servants to Belle's disappearance. She thought acidly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter had like absolutely no point, and did nothing to help the plot line, but originally, it was a _super _loooooong chapter (like 25 page), so I decided to split in into two chapters. Chapter Eight will be up later today. For those of you who completely lose track of time (and dates)-like me- that would be the 8th. ^_^ I hope you liked it!! 

P.S. Reviewer thanx in the next chapter! 

P.P.S. Please, please, please review!! I love all my reviewers soo much!! XD

Happy reading, **AND REVIEWING!!!!**,

~Starlet~


	7. You Should Welcome the Unexpected

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this degrading statement _again??_ For the last time, Alanna, Daine, Numair, Raoul, and everthing else that you recognize from a Tammy book belongs to _who???_ Let's all say it together…_Tammy!! _^.^

****

A/N: This'll be a short chapter, cuz I got French homework to do. Yuck. The only thing I _do not_ like about school is _homework. _As once said by Larzdinn, whoever invented homework should die a thousand, torturous deaths!! This chapter _will_ affect the plot, I promise!! Enjoy! 

****

Chapter Eight: You Should Welcome the Unexpected 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(BELLE'S POV)

Slowly, lazily, like a feather drifting down to earth, Belle slipped from the safe confines of sleep back to the real world. Voices sifted through the mist, most of them faintly recognizable. Whatever she was lying on was feathery and comfortable. Without opening her eyes, she tried to sit up, and a white-hot pang shot violently through her side. The voices halted at once. Belle groaned softly and sank back into several big pillows. 

"Don't try to get up, child!" a harsh voice reprimanded her. "You'll only open that slice on your side."

__

'Slice on my side'? Belle's mind wondered. _How did I get th-oh yes, that's right. I fell off Demon. Wait, how did I get here??_

Again she bolted up, forgetting about her side, and before she could barely even feel the ache, she was shoved back down on the bed. 

The same brusque voice sounded close to her ears. "Didn't I tell you to lie down?" Now Belle knew that voice. It was that of Margaret, one of the better, but more severe, healers in Ravensloft. 

__

However I got here, I'm surprised father even allowed a healer to look at me. She thought wearily.

What she didn't know was the four people watching the scene in front of them were glancing at each other wit sorrowful, grim expressions. 

After Belle's head stopped spinning, she slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was a wide, weathered face with strands of brunette hair falling over it, and a pair of unfriendly brown eyes. Both belonged to Margaret. She still didn't notice their audience. 

"Who am I?" Margaret asked briskly. 

"Margaret, the chief healer at the castle." Belle answered thickly. 

"All right, child, I need you to drink this tonic. It will help to heal the cut on your side. Doubtless, it will make you feel a little tired. As soon as you start to feel yourself falling asleep, do so." And with that, she got up from the chair that had been dragged to Belle's bedside, gathered up her things, and swept out of the room, nodding abruptly to the four that Belle finally noticed, but did not identify. 

As they did come forward, one sitting in the chair, and the rest standing around the bed, Belle recognized them. Her eyes widened, and she groaned again, this time in frustration. 

__

Oh Goddess, why does it have to be them?? She wondered murderously. _With my luck, they probably found me unconscious, and decided to perform a heroic deed and save me. How nice of them. They most likely think that I _have _to listen to them now._

Belle tried to roll over, giving them her back, but again the pain rocketed through her, forcing her to lie still. A small moan escaped her lips, and as she struggles to regain her composure, Daine-the one who had sat in the seat-spoke. 

"Well you got yourself in quite a mess here, didn't you, Belle?" The question was not rude, or harshly spoken, but gentle and reassuring. 

Belle ignored the question, but said in an almost inaudible murmur, "Where's Demon?".

"Demon is safe and sound in the stable. He was very worried about you."

__

Oh that is just wonderful. I wonder what they talked about? Belle thought sarcastically. But at the same time, Belle wondered warily what they _had_ talked about. They could have learned some very personal things from her horse. And goddess knows, Demon thought he had to take care of her, and so he probably would have told them everything. 

As if she could see where Belle's thoughts were going, Daine said, "But don't be angry at Demon." Some hesitation, and then, "He didn't do anything wrong."

Belle couldn't think of anything to say to this, so she clamped her mouth shut and started fidgeting with her bed covers.

"So why were you so scared when we mentioned that you might have Wild Magic?" Daine ventured cautiously, as though she were an elephant walking on thin ice. 

__

So it's come to that again. But I don't have to tell them anything! Not unless- Suddenly, as if her very thoughts were condemning her, Belle's father burst into the room, standing tall and menacing in the doorframe. All five people in the room jumped when Lord Jared of Ravensloft slammed the door shut, cracking a potion of the doorframe. 

He strode angrily to the foot of her bed, pushing aside Raoul and Numair, and taking no notice of it. He leaned over the bottom of the bed and pointed a finger at Belle. 

__

"You little wench, this is the last time I will have this happen! I refuse to let you live under my roof anymore! As soon as you are able to get out of this bed, you will leave Ravensloft never to come back!"

And with that disturbing statement, he spun on his heel, and swept rudely out of the small room. 

Belle felt like bursting into tears right then and there. 

__

Is my father disowning me? Where I am supposed to go now? I can't stay here! Those and a thousand more wild thoughts bolted through Belle's mind, and she didn't notice the Lioness dragging a heavily protesting Wildmage out of the room, whispering in her ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: I am sooo sorry for leaving it there!! I really am!! But I have to get to work on What It Feels To Be Caged. If you haven't read it yet, please do so! It's my first Alanna fic, and she gets captured and sold into slavery. But come on, people, this is Alanna we're talking about! What's she gonna do?? Read and find out! Please, please, please, please, please!!!!! Oh, and there's another week of school coming up, in which I have CAT tests (beginning of the year exams), so I might not be able to get another chappie up. But you know what??? Reviews motivate me the most!!! *wink, nudge* 

P.S. OMG!!! No A/Ns in the text this time!!!! Wow! ^_^

P.P.S. I'm writing this post-script the day after I wrote the chapter, so some reviewers are thanked twice, since I didn't do thank yous in the last chapter. And I'm too lazy to go to the trouble of deleting them. ;)

****

Thanx to:

Chibi-Chingo: No, I am _glad_ to say that I _did_ remember that Alanna is a healer, but I had to have Belle treated at the castle for this essential chapter to happen. ^_^ I felt bad for making Belle suffer longer than she should have. And don't worry bout saying that you acted bitchy, cuz just today I bitch-slapped a guy in my class…long story, but you get the idea. We're all bitches at heart, at some point or another. ;)

****

Lady Isabelle: Oooooo I love your pen name. Hehehe. =^) I hope you liked this chapter- I'm sorry it couldn't be longer. Thanx for reading!!! 

****

M'cha Araem: At first, I was planning to have it in one big chappie, but Fido, that _extremely annoying _"security dog" had a problem with the upload, so I had to split it into two sections. Sry bout not getting this up last night, but I got in trouble and felt it best to just "hide" for a while until my parents forgot about it. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

KeladryLadyKnight: Thanx! And about the horse thing; sry bout that, I should have clarified myself. Have you ever heard of or taken care of an abused/neglected horse? One that hadn't eaten in a long time? When my stable takes in a horse that is in that condition, you have to regulate the amount of food that you give it, allowing it to eat more and more food each consecutive day. But if you give the horse too mush food at too much, or you give a healthy horse more food than it is accustomed to, their body rejects the food. And plus, horses do have a choke reflex. But anyway. Enough of my rambling. ;) I'll be more careful about comments like that in the future. Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it!! 

****

Keita: Short and sweet-I love your little face!! It's so much fun to see all you regular reviewers replying to my frenzied pleas for critique. =^) Thanx for reviewing!!

****

Shy: Thanx for R&R! You have to understand, Daine was just concerned for Belle, and let's face it, the other three people are well-known heroes/heroines, and aren't going to do anything to hurt Belle, so I figured it was all right. Keep reading!! ^_^

****

Gwen: I'm so glad you like my story! I like it too! Lol. =^) But anyway, I hope you liked these last two chapters! It's sad to think that there are real people like Lord Jared in the world, but I still have fun writing about him!

****

A Reviewer: *smiles joyfully through abrupt tears* Thaaaank you!!! ^_^ I couldn't write a story without them now could I? At least a little bit!! Thanx for reviewing! 

Anita Blake: *sniff* Here comes another week of school, but it think I'm looking forward to it. I _think. _Hehehe. I totally agree with you about everything-especially Demon! I still can't decide if I like him or Belle better. =P And yes, sadly, I do seem to live off of cliffhangers. I try to update frequently so my cherished readers don't suffer too much! 

****

Keziah: Yes, I desperately neeeeeeed Lady Knight!! I still haven't read it! *wails dramatically* *abruptly changes subject* Yes!!! I live for cliffhangers!!! I cannot survive without them!! (When I'm the one controlling them of course. XD) But I try to update _religiously_, so my precious readers don't suffer too much! Yeah, horseback riders rock! But some horses are evil-minded. *giggle* Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

****

Mackie: Hmm-in the earlier chapters I did have a lot of A/Ns, but you have to read all the way through. I get better, I promise!! ^_^ Hehehe. Keep reading!

****

M'cha Araem: Hmmm. I dunno why your reviews didn't show up. *scratches head* But I didn't block you, I promise!!! Hehehe. Why would I do that? I don't know. =D I love making Daine the big heroine in this story, I think she does it so well! I hope you liked this chapter! Surprisingly, all my teachers are really cool, and now we are on the top of the school! Lol. Thanx for reading! 

****

RoseFrye: Yeah! Another Daine-lover! *high-fives RoseFrye* Yea!!! Ok, gotta calm down. ^.^ Bythe Goddess, I wish that my name _was_ Rose, but it's not. *sniff* I do have a nice Irish name though, just like me! Lol. If you wanna know what it is, just let me know. 

****

Keita: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm so happy that I have all these regular reviewers! *smiles through spur-of-the-moment-tears* *abruptly grins broadly* I'm so glad you like my fic!! Keep reading!

****

Larzdinn: Yes, I too, have had problems with our _deeeear_ little Fido. Grrrrr. He can be very annoying sometimes. About French class. See, I moved to where I live now in January of this year, and started school here the third week of that month. For our school's curriculum, Foreign Language instruction starts in 7th grade, and in my old school, it was in 8th grade. So I started taking French 1 in 7th grade, along with all the other 7th graders. And now, I'm kinda finishing up French 1, and starting French 2. Most of my friends are all fluent by now, but I'm aaaaaalmost there!! =^) German sounds fun-that's what my friend Cati is taking. Demon _was_ a little OOC in chapter six, but you have to understand that he was just concerned for poor ol' Belle. He's soo sweet!! ^_^ It's not exactly that Belle thinks her mother's death is _her_ fault, it's just that she doesn't want to accept the fact that she may have Wild Magic. _That's_ what has to do with the animals. But I haven't explained that. Yet. Good luck on your research paper! I would love to read your story if you _ever_ post one!! I think you would be very good at it! Yes, I wish to high heavens that I was in highschool, cuz my old school was a HS/MS, and I had sooo much more freedom and sooo many more choices. Thanx for reading! 

****

Chibi-Chingo: I agree. Lord Jared is a good way to vent anger. *grins evilly* Hehehe. XD Thanx for reviewing!!


	8. In Which Demon May Have Said Too Much

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: Isabelle's mine!! *disheartedly* Yea… ;) I feel so bad for her!! *tear*

****

A/N: *dodges rotten tomatoes and empty cans thrown at her* There's really no excuse for it being this late! It's sad, I know but….oh well. ;) I dunno if this will make it more confusing, but when Daine is talking in her mind to an animal, the dialogue will be in **bold. **_I_ was getting confused with all the italics! Lolz. Enjoy the chappie!

****

Chapter Nine: In Which Demon MAY Have Said Too Much…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(ALANNA'S POV)

As soon as the two women were standing outside the door, out of the view of the other people inside the room, Alanna let Daine go. 

"Alanna!" gasped an exasperated Daine, "What are you doing?? I should be in there, comforting her! I know how she feels right now; I can help!"

Looking at the ruffled young woman in front of her, Alanna replied, "I know that's what you think should be done, but think for a moment. Now that Belle's father has disowned her, she has no warden. Under Tortallan law, children must have a guardian until they are eighteen." (A/N: I have no idea if that is true, and that law would be kinda hard to enforce, but come on, run with it.) 

Alanna didn't have to say anything more. Daine's pretty face had just lit up like the new dawn, understanding shining in her smoky-blue eyes. 

"By the Goddess, that's right! One of us can become her guardian, and then she can travel with us back to the palace! And I can teach her how to use her Wild Magic-" 

Alanna was almost sorry to interrupt the joyous torrent of exclamations, but there was something else Daine didn't seem to understand. 

"Wait a moment, Daine, don't you remember how Belle reacted when she was told that she might have Wild Magic?" The question caused the younger woman's brow to furrow, and a frown darkened her face.

"She didn't seem to like the idea, did she?" Daine murmured, almost to herself. Alanna heard, but she didn't answer the question. Daine needed to come to her own conclusion. 

"We never did figure out why she was so alarmed, did we?" Again, Alanna did not say anything. 

"But her horse was somewhat helpful when we were bringing her back to the castle…" Daine's voice trailed off into silence. After a moment, the look of concentration on her face faded into determination.

"I'll be back later-I need to go the stables." And with that, she strode purposefully down the corridor. Alanna watched her go, and then steeled herself to go back in Belle's room. She hated watching someone cry, especially when she felt that she had just made it worse for the time being.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(BELLE'S POV)

Belle didn't notice any of the hushed conferences taking place in her room. She didn't notice the flock of birds twittering anxiously at the two open windows. All she knew of was her father's harsh words playing over and over in her head.

__

"You little wench, this is the last time I will have this happen! I refuse to let you live under my roof anymore! As soon as you are able to get out of this bed, you will leave Ravensloft never to come back!"

Soon, though, Belle realized that wallowing in those words were not helping her any. Mentally, she told herself to calm down. 

__

It's not as bad as it seems-now I can go wherever I want. My father can't tell me what to do anymore. I can go to court now, find a husband, start over. 

But that wasn't what Belle wanted-she had never wanted it. As far as she knew, a husband and children were not part of her dream life.

__

As soon as I get out of this bed, I'm going to leave. Then I'll be in charge of my life, and no one will be able to tell me what to do.

The thoughts weren't as comforting as they were intended to be. But Belle didn't remember the one little detail that had the Wildmage so excited and that could so easily control her life for another two years-if she let it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(DAINE'S POV)

Shoving the door to the stables open, a stable boy jumped up from his early morning nap, startled by what seemed to be a raging Wildmage. But when the boy saw her face, he could tell that there was no temper.

"Can I saddle ye a horse, milady?" 

The timid voice dragged Daine from her thoughts. She had been so lost in deciding what questions to ask a certain stallion that she hadn't noticed the little scrap of a boy she had frightened. She forced a sweet smile on her face.

"No, that's all right; I just need to go see one of the horses." She replied soothingly. 

The boy nodded, bowed, and hurried back to his haystack. 

It was then Daine remembered that she had no clue where Demon was bedded down-and she was too flustered to recall there were easier ways of finding it than just looking. But as she glanced down the first aisle a familiar black head appeared and neighed impatiently, as if following Daine's line of thought.

Are you _coming_, hoof-sister? 

The question was just as exasperated as the horse who stated it. Could it be Demon knew why she was here? At the moment, the Wildmage didn't want to comprehend it…it would probably just give her a headache.

Instead of wasting time with an excuse, Daine rushed down the walkway. Before she had a chance to speak, the stallion retorted, It's about time. I've heard what happened and Belle needs to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Again, Daine didn't waste time with comprehension or questioning, but replied simply, **I know that, but right now Belle would be more than a little pensive to leave this place… At least with us…** she added as an afterthought. Pulling her thoughts back to the present, she asked, **Do you know why she is so afraid of Wild Magic?**

For the first, and probably last time, Daine could almost see the hesitation, the contemplation in Demon. 

__

If he cares that much about his mistress, he'll tell me. She thought to herself by way of comfort.

At last, an answer came. It was her mother.

****

Her mother? Lorelei? What did she do? Now Daine _was_ confused, and she needed clarification.

You know how she died, correct?

Daine nodded.

Did you hear it from the gossips, or from her father himself?

Wondering what this question had to do with Belle, Daine answered shortly, **Just court gossips, as everyone did.**

Well…

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Daine would have giggled at the expression the stallion's voice revealed. She had never and would probably never again see Demon this way! (A/N: Hehehe…)

****

If it will make you feel any better about this, I have no intention of sharing this information with anybody except my closest friends who want nothing but to help Belle. After a moment's indecision, she continued, **It's for Belle's good.**

Silence, then, She wasn't always this timid, you know.

The sudden change of topic startled Daine, but intrigued her at the same time. She didn't think Demon would try to lure her away from the information she needed. She nodded and the horse continued.

I didn't know her before she was sent away, but my dam did. She would tell me about the bright, happy child that would run grinning and giggling to the stables each day, of the big house that positively radiated tranquillity and contentment. I can remember her telling me about the golden-haired women and child that would come and ride her, laughing together, acting as mother and daughter should.

At the pause, Daine prompted, **Go on.** She leaned in over the half door to stroke the sober stallion's nose and neck, hoping to ease some of his troubles.

Belle's mother was wonderful with the People. I can remember after my dam birthed me, she was falling sick, and Lorelei healed her. Belle would always tag along, and all the People began feeling the same aurora around her as they did her mother.

The time flew by, and before we knew it, it was the eve of Belle's fifth birthday, also the eve of the Summer Solstice. Since the two-leggers were having some sort of big gathering, Lorelei was quite tired of organizing it, so she came in and saddled one of the horses to ride out that night as she had been doing often because of, as I'm sure you know, the drought.

Daine nodded.

To make a very long story short, once which I am sure you also know, Lorelei was found dead the next morning, the same day as Belle's birthday.

__

Great Mother Goddess, that must have been awful! Finding out that your mother died on the morn of your birthday… Daine was beginning to understand Belle's attitude, at least a little bit.

Belle was told by her father that her mother's Wild Magic turned against her, making her the victim of the People of the forest. Of course that wasn't really true, but he slanted the story to give him something to blame. Being only five and having no other sources of information, Belle believed him.

__

The story's understandable enough so far, mused Daine.

I don't know if anyone told you, but after his mate's death was the time when Belle's father began abusing her.

****

I knew he abused her-we all do now-but not that it started when she was only five! exclaimed Daine **I had no idea Lord Jared is _that_ cruel! **

Yes, well, needless to say, Belle's anger was not directed at Wild Magic insomuch as Lord Jared's was. She was enraged, very much so, at the People who were supposedly responsible for the death of her mother. Demon relied this to Daine with a touch of anguish in his tone. Before Daine could say anything, the stallion went on. One day, in a fit of rage, she ran away from her nurse and stormed into the forest. The story that she told me was that the first People she came upon were young rabbits, hopping about their burrow.

Again, more hesitation, and then, Belle took her anger out on those young rabbits and-

Daine gasped, interrupting him, **You mean she k-!**

No, no, nothing like that. I do not remember exactly what she did, but that is not is important. All I know is that she hurt them in some way, and then ran off crying.

Daine's hand dropped from Demon's neck, where it had been absentmindedly stroking him. She had no idea what to say. This was certainly not what she had expected. **Oh dear…**

Demon nudged her hand affectionately, and then said, The People of the forest, particularly those rabbits, long ago forgave her mistake, but Belle still feels responsible for it. I think it is one of the reasons why she would do nothing about her father beating her-she still felt as thought she were at fault.

****

That sort of makes sense…, replied Daine slowly. _But that still doesn't explain why she can talk to Demon, and denies that she and Wild Magic at the same time._

As if following Daine's thoughts, Demon went on, Even though Belle can talk to me, she still keeps on dodging the topic of Wild Magic. Every time I would bring it up, she would change the subject.

Daine was silent for a long moment, not really sure where to start. **Does she ever go into the forest anymore…talk to the People there?**

Not very often. As I said before, I think she still feels guilt for what she did. But I also think she is worried that something like it will happen again-her hurting the People again, I mean.

****

Is that why she is so jumpy all the time? It seems as though she doesn't trust anybody. When we first arrived, she looked at me as though I was a rattlesnake about to bite her-

That is just the way Belle is.

****

What happened to her to make her so scrupulous?

Ah, the stallion said with uncharacteristic sagacity, That is something entirely different. You will have to ask her that. I have a feeling she would not be very pleased if I told you.

Daine was sorely tempted to pursue the matter, but suddenly remembered a more pressing matter now that she had found out about Belle and Wild Magic. Who was going to be Belle's guardian? 

Could she? Daine wasn't actually sure if she would make a good guardian, but she really wanted to…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Hmmm, who should the lucky person be?? Let me know who you want!! All of my reviewers, thank you so much!! And even to you people who read but never review thanx for reading…but if you reviewed it would make me so much happier!! ^_^ Plz, plz, plz review! I promise not to take so long with a new chapter next time. XD

****

Thanx to:

Lady Arabian Knight: I'm sooo sowwie about the veeeeeeery long wait!! I feel so bad for Belle, too…especially since I'm the one writing it! Lolz. Thanx for reading!

****

Black Rose: My goodness, I hope that all you guyz don't decide not to read anymore cuz I haven't written in so long!! I can't apoligize enough for the delay. Like I said before, there really wasn't any _good_ excuse… ^.^

****

"Gwen": Yeah, when I was planning the fic, I felt kinda sorry for making Belle's home life so crappy, so I wanted to give her a pretty name. And _Beauty and the Beast_ is like one of the coolest animated movies ever…I know that sounds so stupid, but hey, I _do_ have 3 younger siblings! 

****

Bblond07: You shouldn't be apoligizing when I'm the one who hasn't updated in…what…a month?? Goddess, that's really sad!! I think I've said it so many times before, but Lord Jared is such a good way to vent your anger, isn't he?! ^_^

****

Lady Arianna: To tell you the truth, I really have no clue who she's going to end up with-I have ideas *grin* but no solid story yet. And yes, Demon is modeled after Faithful to Alanna and Cloud to Daine. I think they are just too cool!! =D

****

Hoppuschick182: Yes, that _is_ what Belle wants…she just doesn't know it yet. ;) *grin* Thanx for reading!

****

Anita Blake: Hiya! Thanx for reading!! Yes, Belle is an only child. And that's a good point-about the inheritance-I never really thought about that until when I rewrote chapter two. Knowing Lord Jared, the evil _beeep,_ *ahem, grin, ahem* he's so stupid he didn't even think about that. But I did!! Yea!! Ok, anywayz, yes, since he has been aware that there's no one to inherit and no way to get one such perosn since Lorelei died, I'll just have him train someone, like Coram did for Trebond in THOTG. Keep reading!! ^.^ Come to think of it now, I can't even remember _why_ I slapped somebody… Lolz.

****

Larzdinn: Hi again!!! I can't apologize enough for the loooooong wait…thanx so much for being such a loyal reviewer!! ^_^ Yeah, when I first read your review, I reread the chappie, and I realized that's what it _did_ look like…that's why I kinda reformatted on this chapter to keep the confusion to minimum…I hope. *wink, wink* XD And I am really kind of out of it-especially concerning my fic-cuz I haven't been keeping up with it (Bad me, bad me!!! Ahem, ok, I'm all right now. Really, I am!! Lolz.) so I feel like I'm kinda going in different directions with it. But oh well. The gods-cursed CAT tests are finally over with!! Thank the lord!! We just got a new French teacher, and he's really nice, but along with that we got a new English teacher, too, and his name is Mr. Herrit. When he told us, I kinda wasn't paying attention, (Again, bad me!!) and I was like, "Mr. Fruity??". Don't ask me _how_ I got _fruity _out of_ Herrit_, but I did. ;) Thanx sooooo much reading and I hoped you liked the chappie!! Good luck on your fic and getting an account! (I know it took me forever!) Cya lata!

****

M'cha Araem: I know, I know! I was reading it over and liked squeaked and kinda fell off the chair…lolz. ^.^ I was (And sill am!! XD) so proud of myself! Exactly-whenever I go to the library and get a book I _really_ want, or sumthin like that, I _never_ have time to read it! It is so frustrating! Grrrrr. Thanx for reading!!!

****

BraveSirRobin ran away: Hehehe I loooove your penname!!! *giggle* Thanx for reading!! Cya lata!

****

Keita: Don't worry, I can totally relate…I'm too lazy to do the math, but I'm sure I'm not very far behind you! I haven't done much but revieweing in last….what?… month and a half?! Now _that_ is sad!! Keep reading!!! ^.^

****

Keziah: Muwahahaha!! *evil grin* Ahem-ok. Cliffhangers….ah…music to my ears…or eyes…whatever. I'm confusing myself. But anywayz-except when I read them myself on a story. _Then _it's frustrating. I stare at the monitor and see if I can kill the author…*wistfully* somehow. ^_^ Lolz. Thanx for reading!!

****

Chibi-Chingo: Bitch slapping people is soooo much fun!! Such a good way to vent anger! ^_^ Lolz. =D What's it like going to an all-girl's school??? I don't think I would able to survive it. I thought it was bad enough going to a private, Catholic school for 7 years!! Keep reading! 

****

P.S. REEEEEEEVIEEEEEEW!!!! PLZ?!?!

Hopes her reviewers aren't _toooo_ ticked at her for being so lazy,

~Starlet~

**** ****


	9. That Small Show of Backbone

~*~*~*~ Forget the Past ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: I think we know the drill by now… This is the last time I'm gonna write it-it makes me more depressed every time. ;) Kapesh? 

****

A/N: Hmmm-got major writer's block… Yikes!! As always, ideas and criticism are welcome and greatly appreciated! Oh yes, changed the pen name cuz there were too many 'starlets'!!! Grrr. (Promise not to change it again! …maybe…) If you want me to e-mail you when I update again (hopefully soon…) just tell me and leave me an email address. 

****

Chapter Ten: That Small Show of Backbone…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(BELLE'S POV)

The silence in Belle's chamber was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

Numair and Raoul had left a long time ago, but she hadn't really noticed, as her mind was still fogged with her current dilemma. She could faintly recall them saying something about coming back to check on her, and the tall mage sitting on the bed beside her feeble form, asking if she were all right. There was no memory of giving them an answer, only her father's harsh words ringing over and over in her mind…and the endless flood of worries bombarding her, each like a pellet of ice cruelly piercing her fragile emotional skin.

But suddenly, reasoning flew back into Belle's mind as easily as it had been chased away. 

Taking deep, shuddering breaths, Belle shoved herself into a sitting position, trying to ignore the razor-edged pain slashing through her. Apparently, the potion Margaret had given her wasn't working very well. Gritting her teeth, Belle swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and winced as her feet hit the cold stone floor; jolting her. Slowly, shakily, she stood up, and, as if taunting her, more white agony rocketed through her body.

__

Goddess help me, this might be harder than I thought, she commented wearily to herself.

Deciding that dwelling on her bodily hurts would only hold her back, Belle steadied herself once before grabbing the drab gown that lay at the foot of her abandoned bed, and donned it. Lacing the bodice with finality, she slid on her shoes, tottered her way to the door, and slipped out. 

But she didn't see the dusky form that followed her, appearing out of some distant pocket of shadow, and stealing down the passageway with less a than friendly demeanor…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(DAINE'S POV)

Daine burst into the front hall of Castle Ravensloft, starling several maids that were tidying up in the aftermath of the banquet. Without even sparing them a passing glance, she swept into the gloomy corridor to her left that led to Belle's chambers. 

As she had been absentmindedly petting and visiting with the other horses in the stables, Daine had made up her mind. And it was at that instant that she felt a tug, an urgency, to get the official business over and done with. She had no clue why she felt that way-and the fact that it had popped up out of nowhere did not serve as any kind of a hint…

__

Horse Lords, I really don't like feeling like this… I hope Belle's father doesn't go back to her… What if Belle doesn't get better-what if she got worse?? 

The frenzied thoughts stampeded through her brain, until halfway down the hallway, she saw a door ajar, with light spilling out of it. Again, being over-exhausted and a little crazed, Daine's mind went wild with the possibilities, almost all of them horrible.

__

Why is the door open? And why is the light on?? Goddess, I can't trust Numair with any_thing these days!! _(A/N: Teehee. ^_^) _Belle's supposed to be asleep! What if Lord Jared came back? If she doesn't sleep, she'll-_

But the thought was cut short as Daine burst in the door and found the chamber empty, the bedsheets shoved back as if someone was in a hurry to get out of them. Daine whirled on her heel and dashed out of the room and down on the hall. 

__

Where would Belle go if she was frightened? she asked herself, trying to rationalize the delirium of thoughts raging through her head. _Assuming that Lord Jared hasn't gotten a hold of her… _the nasty little voice in the back of her head commented. Ignoring it, Daine suddenly remembered-the stable! _I hope she's not saddling up Demon… Goddess, if this is how parents feel than I never want to have kids-I could never handle it. Wait, then how am I supposed to be a guar-_

But it was then that Daine ran into a wall. Wait, not a wall, someone's rock-solid chest-and the owner was laughing at her. It only infuriated her further, and she ducked around him, but was stopped by an arm. She finally looked up with a glare that could peel paint. It was Raoul, with Numair standing just behind him, trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin. 

"Is something wrong, dearest?" That was Numair, not Raoul.

"Yes, something is wrong!" she hadn't meant to explode at them, but her frustration had been bottling up for the past hour.

A little startled at her outburst, the two men just stared at her. 

"Oh for Goddess' sake, just come with me and be quick about it!" Daine snapped, sounding harsher than she intended to. She slipped in between them, and continued down to the stables at a run.

They weren't even ten feet from the large open foyer of the main stable when an enormous ebony blur leapt out at them, and the three humans leapt to the side to avoid being trampled. Daine rolled to the side and dazedly looked up in time to see a frenzied flash of cerulean blue eyes before their owner whipped her golden hair around, and kicked her stallion toward the forest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: Should I stop it there? *ducks to avoid various objects thrown at her head* No I'm _that_ mean… =p)

(BELLE'S POV)

When she and her beloved stallion were finally under the protective green cover of the thick forest, Belle stopped sitting so rigidly in the saddle, sat back, and took several deep breaths. When she'd seen Daine, Numair, and Raoul appear in front of the stable, she had no doubt panicked, and roughly kicked Demon into a gallop, almost running them over.

Next time you decide to _run away,_ these few words were said with obvious disdain,do you think you could warn me? Or at least try to retain a little restraint, and refrain from kicking at my delicate sides… I might just dump you next time. Demon commented innocently.

Belle grinned tiredly. Her _lovely_ stallion never failed to make her smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(DAINE'S POV)

"Owwwww…" Daine hadn't had to throw herself out of the way of a rampaging horse in a long time, and her body was protesting loudly. Her two companions obviously felt the same way, because suddenly she heard the groans from them as well.

"Mithros… I'm getting too old for this…" Raoul did not seem the least bit happy, and Numair was lying beside him, seemingly trying to untangle his gangly arms and legs. (A/N: *evil grin* ^.^)

"Daine, was there any _particular _reason that you didn't call to Demon and tell him to _stop_? Daine could tell Numair was trying not to sound exasperated. 

"You didn't see what was in the stable anteroom did you?" Daine asked the two men.

Two head shakes. And Numair felt compelled to murmur, "I was too busy trying to avoid being flattened into the ground to look anywhere else…"

After giving him a slight glare, Daine continued, "She packed for her…um…_trip_. There are saddlebags in the stable."

The two men's faces lit up with revelation.

"She'll come back. I guess we _could_ go after her, but then she's going to fight us. If we let her come back on her own, it'll probably be a lot easier on all of us." 

__

But she better not get hurt in the process… Daine muttered to herself.

And behind them, in that large open foyer of the main stable, Belle's forgotten saddlebags shifted, and something small and dark skittered back into the hay-scented shadows. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(BELLE'S POV)

Belle was actually beginning to think that her plan had gone well, when she suddenly felt as though her heart had plunged into her stomach. Goddess help her, she had been so anxious to get away from Ravensloft, that she left her saddlebags packed with all her necessities in the stable! 

Was she supposed to go back? She hadn't really been scared when she and Demon had dashed out of the stable, with the adrenaline rushing, but now apprehension was setting in like a thick, formidable fog. Belle didn't know anything about surviving in the wilderness, with or without provisions. And then there was the subject of wild animals…

By the way, where are your saddlebags, Belle dearest? Demon asked nonchalantly, almost as if he sought to annoy her.

"I forgot them." she answered sourly, after a moment's hesitation. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't comm-"

Well that wasn't very smart of you was it? The stallion sounded almost smug to Belle!

"I was distracted." She replied evenly. 

How do you plan on surviving out here, then? Demon asked just as smoothly. 

"Don't you mean _we_?" 

Oh no, I mean you. I will do just fine grazing, thank you very much.

"Well…I gu-"

I've heard two-leggers find grass and such _disgusting_. And if I can find some cherry bark, that will make a fine meal for me, but-

"All right, fine!" Belle said rather loudly, as she wheeled Demon around, "We'll go back-if you promise to stop _doing_that."

Doing what, Belle dearest? the horse answered back, trying his best to look innocent.

__

Innocent, my foot. Belle snorted silently as they headed back to Ravensloft.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(DAINE'S POV)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…." Numair clutched at his neck and groaned in fake pain, and then looked over at Daine for a reaction, trying not to be obvious, but failing horribly.

Even though this had been going on for the past twenty minutes, Daine still found it funny. She glanced over at Raoul and saw him shaking his head.

__

Men. Daine mused to herself. There was no more thought needed. 

Suddenly she sensed an animal coming near… It was undoubtedly Demon, carrying a certain golden-haired, sapphire-eyed girl. Daine pushed herself up onto her elbows, and looked toward the path coming out of the forest. Sure enough, a high-stepping horse sauntered out of the cover of the trees, with a slender form atop him.

Daine and the two men stood up, Daine with the saddlebags she had retrieved from the stable earlier. 

When she reached them-if you could call it that, as she was a good ten feet away from them, as if shielding herself from them-Daine strode forward and smiled up at Belle. It was met with a frown. 

Daine ignored Belle's sour attitude, and tried for humor, saying with a grin, "Did you forget something?". She held up the saddlebags.

Another scowl. Searching Belle's face, Daine saw past the mask of anger, to the fatigue and distress beneath. But her blue eyes were spitting sparks…

__

A strange contrast. Daine mused.

Glaring down at the three people watching her with amusement, Belle dismounted with a little trouble, due to her gown. When her feet hit the ground, she let out a groan, but tried to stifle it with her hand. Daine heard it, but decided this wasn't the time to talk about that.

"All right, since you obviously don't want to talk about your little…_trip_, " Daine observed with a smile, "Let's talk about something else. What do you plan to do now for living arrangements?"

Belle was obviously startled by her blunt question, but said nothing.

Daine took a step closer, and Belle took a step back, bumping into her stallion. Demon, on the other hand, shoved his nose into his mistress' back and pushed her forward so that she was right in front of Daine.

Trying to be friendly, Daine raised her arm to drape it around the younger girl's shoulders, but when she did so, Belle flinched the tiniest bit, and scooted back several feet.

After a moment of confusion, revelation hit her. 

__

She thought I was going to strike her! Daine realized with amazement.

"Belle," she said soothingly, "I want to tell you something right now."

Fear flickered across the girl's features for a moment, and then was replaced by the bitter scowl from a moment ago.

"I'm going to try and make this as easy as possible for you…" Daine started, trying to think of a way not to completely alarm the girl. Looking at the expression on Belle's face, common sense told Daine to say it and get it over with. But at the moment, Belle looked like a cornered doe. Numair and Raoul were standing behind her, forgotten for the moment.

After almost a moment of silence, common sense won out. 

"Listen, I the law says that until you turn eighteen, you have to have a legal guardian, family or other. And after that episode with your father, you, obviously don't have one anymore."

Again, Daine's only answer was silence. 

__

Horse Lords, this is disconcerting. Daine felt like wringing her hands.

"We," Daine gestured back to Numair and Raoul, "were thinking that one of us could be your guardian… You could travel with us on the Great Progress and I could teach you how to use your Wild Magic and-"

Daine immediately broke off because Belle suddenly looked like she was paying attention.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(BELLE'S POV)

Belle wasn't paying the least bit attention to what the Wildmage was saying. The moment Daine had said something about a "guardian", she had completely lost herself. It was rude, she knew, but she had more important things to think about.

__

Oooooh my goodness… Goddess help me, what am I supposed to do?! I can't deal with this… I can't leave with them-not with the Wildmage! Not when she wants to teach me Wild Magic! 

But wait-I can't live here anymore. If I go with them, it will only be for two years. I can just keep putting off learning the magic until I can go out on my own! Yes, that should work very well.

Pleased with herself, Belle forced herself to look up at Daine. But when she did so, she saw Daine, Numair and Raoul all observing her with such intensity that she felt like burying her face in Demon's mane.

"Uuum…"

The three must have realized they were making her uncomfortable-probably by the hot blush stealing into her cheeks-and the two men adverted their gazes.

"Go on." Diane urged gently.

Belle tried to say _something_, so she wouldn't seem like a complete incompetent, but distress was strangling her so bad she couldn't even force the words out.

__

Just say it!!

"Yes." 

Daine beamed, and the two men grinned, and Belle suddenly wondered apprehensively if she had gotten herself in over her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Whew! 14 pages! Yea for me! ^.^ I really don't know where Alanna ran off to in this chapter, but I hope she'll find her way back in the next one. This chapter was really hard to write, because I didn't know how to make Belle react-I don't really like this one like I do some of the others. But oh well… pleeeze pleeze pleeeze review! I think I'm going to be evil and ask for _at least_ 11 reviews for another chapter. ^^ 

P.S. Remember the little shadow thingie? The "something" that was following Belle, and the thing in her saddlebags? Cookies to anyone who guesses what it is-or what it represents. I'll tell ya next chappie!

P.P.S. Wait! One more! WHO DO **_YOU_** WANT BELLE'S GUARDIAN TO BE???

****

Thanx to:

BraveSirRobin ran away: Yes, Jared is just awful. Some of the reviewers and I were thinking about starting an "I Hate Lord Jared Club". ^.^ Thanx for the review! Keep reading!! 

****

Free2BMe: Lolz!! I love what you said about Numair-I think I did a good job of making him…um…annoying in this chappie!! ^_^ Thanx for the suggestions-you're probably right about Daine, too. =D Keep reading!!

****

Wildmage Fina d'Avaera: Wow! Thank you!! ^_^ I'm so sorry about the delays, but I had like major writer's block and my teachers seem to love giving out this _horrible_ thing called "homework". *sigh* =p Thanx for reading!

****

Black Rose: I'm so sorry about the long wait!! *wails dramatically**ahem* ^.^ But I have had a LOT of homework lately…grrr to my EVIL teachers. I have no clue who is gonna be Daine's guardian….yet. *evil grin* Thanx for the review! I really really really promise to try and not be so lazy with the next chapter!! Lolz.

****

M'cha Araem: Yes, I know, I know, I had some bad writer's block…and *whispers* I was being kinda lazy…enjoying everybody else's fics. Lolz. ^.^ I'm so glad you like my fic!! *giggle* *ahem* Demon is my fav character, I think… =) Thanx for reading!!

****

Chibi-Chingo: I know somebody who goes to an all girls school, and she says she loves it, so I dunno. I would probably go nuts, but hey… I'm a freak. =) Thanx for the review!! Keep reading!!

****

Lady Arianna: Hehe!! Guess what?! I don't know where it's going either!! Lolz. Keep reading!

****

Keziah: Oh I loved your chapter on Jewel!! It's such a good fic!! Don't worry, I'm obsessed with Harry Potter too…sadly. ^.^ Lolz. Don't worry! Demon's coming! I would never leave my pooooor little sweetie behind!! =) Good luck with your new horse!! Which, by the way, I hate you for, cuzI don't have one!!! *wails* Hehe j/k. Thanx for reading!!!

****

Hyper Gal: Oooh I love your pen name!! Hehehe. *giggle* That's ok-evil thoughts can be veeeery fun sometimes… *insane smile* Lolz. Thanx for the review!

****

Keita: *hides from Keita* *wails* I'm soooooorrrry!!!!! Lolz. I know I was being evil because I didn't update…bad me!! *slaps own hand* =) Thanx for the review!!!!

Hugs,

~IrishEyes

**** ****


	10. Setting Out

****

~*~ Forget the Past ~*~

Author's Ramblings: Lazy, lazy, lazy… Exams, exams, exams… Excuses, excuses, excuses… Lol. Do you _really_ want to listen to me ramble on and on about _my_ boring life?? Ah hah, didn't think so… ^_~ But really, my laptop was in the shop place thingiemabober for a while!! I swear to Bob! And I just remembered that Raoul has to travel with Kel, so they're gonna meet up with Numair, Alanna, and Daine later. 

****

Chapter Eleven: Setting Out

~*~

As it always does at the unearthly hours of the morning, the dawning sunlight streamed brightly through Belle's windows. It managed to land right on her face, startling her from her light slumber. She pushed herself up on her elbows and smiled happily for a moment, before she remembered _why_ she was waking up so horridly early. The beam was swiped from her face in an instant. For the hundredth time, she asked herself _why_ she had told those pesky two-leggers that she would leave with them.

__

Because you're miserable here… that annoying little voice in her head reminded her.

Deciding that it was far too early in the morning to be arguing with herself, Belle stumbled out of bed and strode past the large saddlebag near the door over to the windows. They were bathed in the splendor from the slowly majestic daybreak. For a moment, Belle lost herself in the illusive splendor of the untouched morn. 

Yesterday, after she had returned from her brief escape, and agreed to the two-leggers' crazy plans, the Wildmage had taken her aside, arm around her shoulder, mouth to her ear, and whispering ideas to her as though they were mere girls planning their first sleepover. 

Belle could remember her slight hesitation when Daine had first slipped the arm around her shoulder. Never before had she been touched so gently. But, before it had always been a slap, or a shove. Before, it always left a mark, one that would be scorned and laughed at later. Daine's touch had left a mark, but not one that was visible to the human eye. Her subtle taps and pats had left a tight, yet warm feeling unfurling in her chest -- the feeling one gets when you see something so inexplicably magnificent, they want to touch it to assure themselves that it is actually real. But at the same time they're afraid that if they touch it, it will disappear. 

That's how Belle had felt -- if she reached out to embrace this "friendship" she and the Wildmage seemed to be weaving, the delicate threads would fray and tear until the whole thing unraveled. 

Belle had been told her entire life that she was nothing…and she believed it. She had no reason not to. No one -- with the exception of Evie's short but sweet companionship -- had ever wanted to stay close to the despised, shunned daughter of the influential Lord of Ravensloft. Even the servants handled Belle with disdain, as if they were taking care of dirty, smelly linens instead of a living-breathing maiden. The few that were new to Ravensloft or younger than Belle dealt with her with cool, distant reserve in such a way that their charge eventually removed herself from the public eye. She started to think that she was no more than the disobedient animal that she was treated as.

And throughout the long, lonely years, Belle isolated herself from the hustle and bustle of the day-to-day life in Ravensloft Castle. Occasionally, some good-hearted Samaritan would try to lift her out her self-imposed solitude. They either learnt fast, or gave up.

Suddenly, the full radiance of the leisurely sunrise brilliantly penetrated the angsty memories slowly slicing their way to Belle's heart. The girl realized that she had been standing at the window for almost a quarter of an hour. She could hear the faint reverberation of the servants rising from their mattresses and preparing the morning repast. Which meant that she was long past due at the courtyard. She had agreed to meet Daine, Numair, Alanna, and Raoul at first light to ride out. The rest of the Great Progress participants weren't scheduled to leave Ravensloft for a few more days, but Daine had said she wanted a few days of relative peace and quiet. 

Gliding over to her bureau, Belle pulled her nightgown over her shoulders and tossed it in the vague direction of her still-open saddlebags. Slowly, she slipped into a dove-gray riding skirt, a yellow cotton peasant blouse, and her soft, worn, leather boots. After attempting to tame the riotous tangle of curls tumbling down her back, she twisted it back into a long plait, and then wound it around her crown. She thumped softly over to her saddlebags, buckled them up, tossed them over her shoulder, and stepped out into the corridor. 

Whisking through the maze of dimly lit halls, Belle thought about what it would be like to travel with Daine, Numair, Raoul, and Alanna as her "guides". They couldn't really be her companions because companions were generally friends, and could trust the other to watch their back inevitably. Belle had no desire to get any closer to any of them than she had to. She got the sneaking suspicion that when the Wildmage tired of her, she would be cast aside; easily forgotten. She told herself that that was what would be best. She knew what she required to survive -- she needed no one else. Certainly not friendship. And the last thing Belle wanted to be was a burden. She had been a burden for the past sixteen years; her father had made no small matter of that. 

Before she realized it, Belle had reached the small anteroom that held the doors to the west pastures and stables. She crept to one of the tall windows and peeked out. There, in front of the main stable, stood the three adults who would be accompanying her. Numair was leaning causally against the front wall, the Wildmage resting against him in turn, their arms wrapped around each other. The tall mage's chin rested on the top of Daine's head. They seemed not to care that the other two adults were right there, talking to them, not paying attention to their intimate embrace. The obvious and easy affection the two had for each other struck a pang deep in Belle's stomach.

She stepped away from the window and leaned against the solid oak door that led outside. Her pent up breath came out in a rushing huff. She hadn't even realized that she had been holding it.

__

This distress is silly, she reprimanded herself. _You need to pull yourself together. Don't let them see your feelings. They'll only take advantage of it --just like your former father._

Even though something in Belle rebelled at thinking of the three that way, she forced herself to stand up tall, square her shoulders roughly, and yank open the door violently. All three heads whipped toward the loud entrance, and Belle faltered for a moment, and then marched on, plastering an acrid frown on her face. 

~*~

Daine and the three other adults watched the girl's stiff march across the small field. Her blond hair was fiercly tied back, and her skirt swishedShe disentangled herself from Numair's comfortable arms and stepped forward to greet Belle. The frown that was fixed on Belle's face didn't deter her any. She would break through the young woman's crisp, bitter, self-imposed armor. She could see right though it. 

__

And I should well be able to, she mused to herself with a twinge of sorrow. _After all, isn't that all I was clothed in when I first came to Ouna? _(A/R: Spelling??)

Daine knew what it was like to be betrayed by those who were closest to you. She could read the fear and calculation behind the rigid mask on Belle's face. Both struck a chord in Daine's heart. She had seen Belle's small, place face peer out the window in the far castle. She had pretended not to notice it, but she did notice the pain and longing evident in the girl's expression.

As the young woman got closer, Daine could almost taste a swell in her awareness of the Wild Magic around her, it was so vivid. Now she knew what Numair meant when he said that he could _feel_ Belle's magic. As much as the girl was determined to deny her magic, she had a fair amount of it.

Once Belle had finally reached them, she glanced at first Daine, then Numair, and then the other two. A look of boredom and superiority washed over her face as Daine took another step forward and held out her hand. Belle ignored the hand, brushed past her and tramped into the stable.

Confused and slightly hurt, Daine wondered at Belle's sudden arrogance. But she had missed the tiny flicker of some unidentifiable emotion in the young woman's eyes that put the actions to lie... 

~*~

When Belle caught Daine's swift, kindly appraisal, a tight band closed around her chest, making it hard to breath. When the Wildmage had stuck out her hand in greeting, Belle had wanted to turn and flee back to the castle.

__

I don't know how to handle this sort of thing! If I take Daine's hand, she's going to think that I want_ to be her friend… _Belle's emotions churned within her as her feet carried her inevitably closer. 

__

And that is the last thing you want to do! The voice warned her.

So Belle had transformed her features into a cool mask of insolence after a moment of hesitation. Just like her father had caused her to shrink back in shame with a single glance, the girl tried to make the three adults realize that _they _were the ones who could be easily tossed aside and forgotten. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she forced herself to stride impudently past the Wildmage, noting the hurt look on her face with a sudden spasm of displeasure. Marching herself into the stable, she practically ran into Demon's box and sagged against the stallion. 

__

Goddess, that was hard… I don't think I'll be able to do that all the way to the capital. 

Trying to ignore her warring feelings, Belle took a deep breath and saddled Demon. She would not let her emotions rule her. She would brush those nosy adults off with nothing more than pure, unjustified rudeness. Then they would see her for the heartless girl she really was, and realize that trying to tutor her in magic was ultimately pointless.

Swinging herself into the saddle, Belle nodded with approval and walked Demon out to the stable yard. It was empty, something Belle was thankful for. She didn't want have to spend any more time with those three than she had to. The minute she could, she would bolt and start a new life -- all on her own, with no one in charge of her.

But a tiny little voice inside her head told her that Daine and the others would take care of her. 

__

Who would bother to take care of me_?? _she asked herself violently. _I'm not good for anything and a powerful overlord has just disowned me, leaving me with no family._

"Belle?"

The softly spoken question caused Belle to startle in her saddle, almost losing one of her saddlebags. She glanced up into the dark eyes of Numair Salmalin. He was seated on a tall piebald gelding that suited his long legs. She could read concern hovering in his face and eyes, but she chose to ignore it.

"Yes?"

The question came out more brusquely than she had intended it to. She could see the concern in Numair's eyes increase, instead of receding, as she'd meant it to. That he wasn't acting the way she wanted him to unsettled her. Her first feeble attempt at manipulating someone wasn't working very well. 

"I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. You seemed a little… discomfited when you came out of the castle." 

"No," the harsh answer made Belle flinch inwardly. "I'm fine." She swallowed, and continued. "I just want to be left alone."

"All right," Again, the man didn't seem to be the least taken aback by her incivility. "Just let me know if you need anything."

Belle sighed and could only manage a blunt nod. She could see Daine and Alanna coming out of the stable. The thought of more questioning made her want to retch. She glanced once more over at Numair, and found him studying her with a kindly curious look on his face. His unspoken, casual consideration for her was too much to bear at the moment. She kicked at Demon's sides, and they went galloping into the forest. 

~*~

The three adults watched the young woman steadily disappearing into the rich olive foliage of the forest. All of them were thinking the same thing.

__

This is going to be a long trip. 

~*~

****

Author's Ramblings: Ok, yes, I know, it got kind of ragged there in the end. And I realize that the plot has become very slow moving, but Belle is starting to change, and that requires a lot of details. I hope you guys liked this chapter -- I think it's my favorite so far!! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. They are all my own.

****

Thanx to:

Keita: It's okay, we all have our…strange days. ^_~ Right now, I've got a thing for Winterfresh gum. I'll get one of those five packs and stuff all the pieces in my mouth at the same time. Talk about mature. *Grin* Thanx for reading!

****

Free2BMe: I'm glad you like Belle. When I first started writing this story, I was afraid I had made her a little bit of a Mary Sue. *gasp* Lol. Keep reading!

****

M'cha Araem: *cringes* I am sooo sorry about not updating sooner. As I said before, it was a _major_ case of laziness. I'm glad you still like the story, though!!

****

Chibi Chingo: Haha…that's two people who were going to kill me. *evil grin* Don't worry, I won't do that again -- hopefully. And don't kill me anytime soon, cuz I finally think I know where I'm going with this fic…maybe. ^_~

****

MistressSilverWings: *blushes* Thanx!! Lord Jared is very easy to hate, and a good person to take that anger out on. But don't worry, later on in the fic, I have plans for him… *evil grin* Thanx for reading!! By the way, love your pen name.

****

Keziah: Lord Jerk!! *falls over giggling* That's good… But anyway, I really have no clue what those shadowy things were…I kinda lost my train of thought over my absence. (Okay, a very looong absence. ^_^) *blushes* You're so nice…and I feel so awful because I haven't updated in so long or had a chance to read any TP fics lately!! *wails* Thank you so much for reading! 

****

Anita Blake: Lol. Demon is DA BOMB!! Ahem, ok, anyway, thanx for reading!! ^_^

****

Black Rose: Thanx for reviewing again!! =) It's so nice to get these constant readers!! 

****

BraveSirRobin ran away: It's all right…we all suffer from our various…problems. *giggle* Like me -- I _really_ didn't like the way _Lady Knight_ turned out. *grumbles* *brightens* But that's okay, 'cause I got reviewers!! Lol. 

****

RETARDED DUCKLING: Here ya go, Em, you don't have to threaten me any more. *wink, wink* GO WEB GO! *1 2 3 4* ^_^

Peace, love, 'n crème puffs,

~SolitaryStar~

[2.8.2003]

P.S. Closing adopted from Larzdinn!! Lol! 

**** __


End file.
